Paternidade
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: Certo Uchiha nunca se sentiu tão estranho. Quatro palavras foram suficientes para deixá-lo consciente sobre a loucura que fizera: "Sasuke, eu estou grávida". O pobre vingador estava prestes a descobrir os desafios horrendos e magníficos da paternidade. [SS - UN - Humor e romancer].
1. I Procura-se um pai

**Notas: **A marcação de tempo funciona a partir do momento em que a Sakura é "fecundada". Quatro semanas negativas é o tempo anterior a esse dia tão especial. Espero de verdade que gostem. Disclaimer: Naruto é do Kishimoto, mas o Itachi é meu.

* * *

..

**Paternidade**

_.I. Procura-se um pai_

_[-4 semanas de vida]_

Sakura queria um bebê. _Desesperadamente_. Mas nenhum homem — ao menos, não dos que ela escolhera — estava disposto a assumir uma responsabilidade dessas. Não é como se ela quisesse um _pai_ para sua criança, ela queria apenas o _filho _e que o resto se danasse. No entanto, o senso de justiça e responsabilidade dos shinobis potencialmente cogitados achava que era um disparate a ideia de uma Sakura como mãe solteira e, por isso, repudiavam sua ideia como se ela fosse uma mulher insana.

_Maldição._ Tudo bem que ela tinha um motivo especial para querer um bebê, mas ninguém entendia como o hospital a desgastava num nível de estresse catatônico ou como cada membro do time sete seguia seu rumo, deixando-a para trás — já que um estava muito ocupado comendo todas as porções de rámen do Ichiraku enquanto especulava sobre as mil e uma mudanças que faria quando fosse kage e, o outro, se entupia de missões semanalmente.

Kakashi, Sai e Yamato simplesmente não eram cotados. Um caolho pervertido, um maníaco compulsivo por pintos e um carpinteiro de olhar estranho não eram o tipo ideal de genitor.

Sakura mordeu a ponta de sua caneta, a mesma que usava para assinar receituários. Estava em seu consultório esperando por algum paciente ou emergência, já que as consultas obrigatórias do dia já haviam sido feitas pela manhã. Não demorou nem vinte minutos quando uma enfermeira baixinha e ofegante irrompeu por sua porta.

— Sa-sakura-sensei! O... ele... seu amigo, o Uchiha!

Sakura levantou os olhos, confusa.

— O que tem ele? Ferido?

— S-sim! Nada grave, mas "traga a Sakura" é a única coisa que ele diz.

Sakura rolou os olhos.

_Era sempre assim_.

Parecia que nenhuma mulher mortal no mundo era digna de tocar as feridas — ou corpo — de Uchiha Sasuke, exceto, claro, a própria Haruno. Imaginou se era por eles já terem se beijado duas ou três vezes. Quiçá ele estivesse sendo influenciado pelo status de colega de time que ela possuía. Talvez também fosse por Sasuke achar Sakura quase não-irritante, ao ponto de se dispor a trocar alguns "hm", "aa" e "hmp" nos poucos momentos em que se viam. Naturalmente, eram sempre no hospital e porque ele estava ferido.

Os beijos trocados eram só uma _consequência_ egoísta de seus ferimentos. Para ela, nunca foi como se ele realmente _quisesse_ algum contato, certamente, em outra situação, Sasuke se manteria distante e estóico como sempre fora.

No hospital, no entanto, as coisas tinham uma ligeira diferença, pois — para todos os efeitos — era humanamente impossível que até mesmo o assexuado Uchiha deixasse de cair nas tentações femininas quando Sakura praticamente esfregava os peitos nas suas costas ou rosto pra examinar um corte na cabeça. Sério, nem se ele tivesse tido o pau cortado fora poderia resistir.

Mas a dúvida sempre ficava: Ela fazia isso inocentemente ou com intenção? Ele jamais soube. O rosto da médica era sempre ilegível e nunca demonstrara nada._ Isso não é importante_, pelo menos não de todo. Ele sempre acabava com a boca na dela de qualquer jeito. Nada de escape.

Era inevitável, por assim dizer.

Um ímã que o atraída de um modo que nem mesmo ele, com todo seu autocontrole e pré-regras já memorizadas, deixava de cair nos encantos da Haruno. Consolava-o saber que não era o _único_ afetado, quantos e quantos também não reclamavam de terem sidos pegos por algo que a cercava e, depois de suas investidas, terem sido evitados com frieza?

_Até mesmo Suigetsu._

Não existe nada mais lamentável que um homem que não se aguenta por uns olhos brilhantes e umas coxas bonitas. Sasuke estava acima disso, claro, já que ele, somente ele e sem muito esforço, tinha direitos sobre os lábios dela, não precisava se arrastar como os outros reles humanos.

O Uchiha apenas não lembrava-se do momento em que Sakura deixou de ser a amiga que ele aturava e se importava e passou a ser a única que não repudiava qualquer aproximação. Houve uma época, há muito tempo, ele lembrava-se, em que esteve exatamente assim. Mas, depois, Sasuke havia partido da vila.

* * *

Sasuke recebeu Sakura sentado numa maca, havia uma careta de dor em seu rosto, ele parecia um pouco nauseado e pálido. Suas mãos suavam, seu coração batia um pouco rápido. Não estava lá muito bem, ainda que tão acostumado a dor por sua vida shinobi.

— Como se sente, Sasuke-kun?

— Como você vê.

— O que eu vejo não é tudo. Dê-me detalhes.

— Céus, Sakura, faça seu trabalho — ele grunhiu, trincando os dentes. A região ferida latejava. — É só um arranhão, cure isso.

— Você me chamou aqui por um arranhãozinho? — ela falseou um choque. — Quando até uma enfermeira iniciante pode cuidar disso? O que foi? Não quer que as garotas vejam seu "momento de fraqueza"?

O vingador torceu os lábios diante do deboche dela. Ele jamais deixaria uma enfermeira qualquer — especialmente uma novata — curá-lo. Curá-lo _justamente_ num local pouco comum. Sakura era excelente para isso, pois, apesar de tudo, ela sempre foi extremamente profissional e não ficava tendo tremeliques quando via seu corpo exposto.

— Inferno, então veja por si mesma — o Uchiha grunhiu, colocando-se de pé e tirando a calça com pressa, uma careta de quem sofria ao fazê-lo ficou marcada em sulcos em sua testa. Sakura arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos na frente do rosto. Já vira homens nus, vários deles, mas aquele ali era _Sasuke_, afinal.

— O que você está fazendo, tarado?

— Olha aqui que você vai ver — o vingador apontou para baixo e sentou-se na maca, soltando uma queixa de dor.

_Pervertido_.

Mas logo Sakura olhou e percebeu que estava equivocada. Perto da barra da cueca, na perna direita, havia o viscoso líquido vermelho escorrendo através de uma ferida de uns seis centímetros.

"_Oh, Sasuke, você virou mocinha!", _ela pensou em dizer.

No entanto, a reação de Sasuke a uma brincadeira era imprevisível. Ambos tinham uma excelente relação agora, mas há um limite para a estupidez, um bem tênue.

Apenas analisando a ferida ela pôde dizer que foi causada por um objeto cortante, uma lâmina bem afiada. Uma kunai, possivelmente. Uma katana teria feito um corte mais longo e profundo. Sakura suspirou. As missões estavam tão perigosas assim? Ao ponto de Uchiha Sasuke ser ferido? A médica se aproximou.

— Eu amarrei essa coisa com um tecido para conseguir chegar na vila, mas... cacete — Sasuke tentou continuar, entretanto ficou quieto quando a Haruno se aproximou com as mãos brilhando esverdeadamente, ela tocou-lhe na coxa com uma e a outra pairou sobre o corte, a região estava dolorida, o Uchiha reclamou: — isso dói como o diabo, Sakura.

— Seja um bom paciente e não reclame, Sasuke-kun. Quando você perceber, eu já terei terminado.

Sasuke olhou emburrado para o outro canto da sala, deixando a médica fazer seu trabalho. Usando um ninjutsu preciso e concentração invejada, Sakura fazia com que o machucado se fechasse com lentidão e sem sequelas. O alívio da dor foi imediato.

Contudo, apesar de estar fazendo seu trabalho com o máximo de profissionalismo, a mente de Sakura voou _longe_. Ela nunca havia conseguido uma oportunidade para pedir a Sasuke para que fosse o pai de seu filho, mesmo que o tivesse como um progenitor ideal.

Agora, por uma sorte desgraçada, ali estava ele com as pernas levemente abertas, de cueca, permitindo-a tocá-lo de um modo quase — _quase_ — íntimo. O volume, ainda que mole, em sua roupa íntima prometia _satisfação_. Pensou se seria ousado demais propor ao grande Uchiha para deixá-la prenha. Era seu kekkei genkai que estava em jogo, afinal.

Ela encarou a cueca dele, embora não estivesse _vendo_ mesmo. Quase perfurou o tecido, tamanha a intrepidez de seus pensamentos.

O corte estava curado. A médica não notou.

E lá estava Sasuke, olhando bem dentro da cara de Sakura e esperando ela avisar que tinha terminado. Mas não. A kunoichi prosseguia em seu fitar. Ele se incomodou.

— Hmp. Você já foi mais discreta.

A Haruno piscou com a voz de Sasuke a lhe despertar de suas maquinações nada sacrossantas. Ela afastou as mãos da pele dele e, um instante depois, o pegou pelos ombros, apertou forte, como se não quisesse que ele saísse correndo dali – coisa que provavelmente faria quando ela mal terminasse de falar.

O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha. _E agora? _Se ela queria só um beijo, como nas outra ocasiões (ainda que houvesse sido ele quem tomara iniciativa) ela podia simplesmente dizer, não precisava desse ritual todo.

No entanto, o shinobi foi pego desprevenido, como frequentemente era quando se tratava daquela kunoichi rosa desmiolada.

— Sasuke-kun — a Haruno respirou fundo —, você poderia me engravidar?

— ...

_Ele ouviu bem?_

Sasuke ficou com uma boca meio aberta e a cabeça tombou-se para o lado. Que diabo ela disse?

— Bom... você disse uma vez que precisava reviver o clã, que tal? Vamos unir o útil — Sakura ergueu o indicador direito e o esquerdo, tocando as pontas — ao agradável.

— Tsc.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado. Mas não era daqueles sorrisos agradáveis e compreensivos, era mais para escárnio e sarcasmo. Desprezo absoluto. Quase como se gargalhasse dela.

— Então era verdade?

— Hum? — Sakura não entendeu.

— Estavam dizendo num restaurante que uma kunoichi maluca estava procurando um pai pra seu filho. Era você? Por que está fazendo isso, Sakura?

A médica ruborizou, dando um passo para trás.

— O-ora, Sasuke-kun. Tenho meus motivos — a garota passou a mão pela franja, uma mexa do cabelo foi pra atrás da orelha. — O que importa isso? Eu não estou pedindo para se casar comigo. Só quero o bebê.

— Hmp. Fale com o Lee, ele com certeza estaria mais disposto que eu.

— A genética do Lee não é algo que eu queira reproduzir. — Sakura fez uma careta. Rock Lee podia ser uma ótima pessoa, mas era incompatível demais com ela. Imaginou que o bebê nasceria quando ela espirrasse, dançando com uma perna só e já vestindo um collant verde do pai. O "fogo da juventude" no ser mais jovem. _Yérck_, não!

O Uchiha, em contrapartida, cruzou os braços. Ele, apesar de se esforçar, não se lembrava de alguma vez em que Sakura foi tão irresponsável ou maluca. Bem, talvez apenas daquela em que se declarou para Naruto, disparate que chegou a seu conhecimento depois. Tirando isso, essa agora de "engravidar" só podia ser efeito de alguma droga hospitalar que ela ingeriu por acidente. Só pode.

— Não tem muito tempo que estamos na maioridade e você já quer se embuchar?

_Embuchar?_

— Eu não posso esperar, Sasuke-kun, não _posso_ — Sakura disse, forçando a última palavra e entregando-lhe a calça. Seu rosto pareceu obscuro por um momento.

O Uchiha deu de ombros, sem querer persuadi-la a nada, e vestiu a roupa. Caso ela ainda quisesse ter um filho, que tivesse, ué. Mas não com _ele_. Se o vingador tinha planos de restaurar o clã? Bem, sim, sempre foi um propósito principal.

Se ele já tinha pensando em Sakura para isso?

Duplamente sim.

No entanto, havia uma insegurança. Candidatas haviam de sobra, claro, mas Uchiha Sasuke não se via como um bom candidato na paternidade e, mesmo assim, gostaria de ter uma participação levemente presente na vida de seu fedelho melequento. Por isso, adiaria uma coisa dessas.

Ele levantou-se da maca e passou por Sakura, que agora tinha os ombros encolhidos. O Uchiha deixou-a sozinha no quarto de hospital e saiu, sem um pingo de peso na consciência, porque é um puto desgraçado insensível, que puramente não faz ideia do que uma coisa dessas significa, sendo cruel por natureza e cativeiro. Vai morrer sozinho e sem descendência se continuar assim. Obviamente, porém, ele mudará de ideia.

E logo.

* * *

_[-3 ½ semanas de vida]_

Shikamaru e Naruto estavam jogando shogi na mesa da varanda de Chouji, que comia batatinhas e fazia grunhidos. Sasuke, arrastado para o local a contragosto, encostou-se na murada e ficou lá vendo-os jogar. O Uzumaki estava sendo massacrado de um jeito impiedoso e brutal, Shikamaru mexia cada peça com precisão, mas bocejava a todo segundo. Haviam também outros dois convidados, Kakashi e Genma, que conversavam sobre os capítulos mais quentes do Icha Icha mais longe.

Ino, que estava dentro da casa, veio para a varanda com um menino no colo e uma mamadeira. Era o filho de Kurenai. Ele já engatinhava e ficava de pé, mas gostava bastante de ficar no colo brincando com os cabelos loiros da Yamanaka. Olhar para o menino irrequieto fez Sasuke torcer os lábios e lembrar-se do pedido fora do comum de sua colega rosa.

Por que ela queria tanto um pestinha desses? Não havia nada demais naquela bolota barulhenta com ranho no nariz.

— A testuda já contou pra vocês? — Ino perguntou, fazendo o jogo parar e os rapazes olharem-na com ligeiro interesse. — Parece que não. Vocês sabem que ela estava tentando arrumar um jeito de engravidar, certo?

Alguns assentiram com a cabeça. Kakashi parou de conversar com Genma e fez cara feia. Sério, Sakura devia se manter pura para _sempre_, era a que mais prestava no Time Sete e devia continuar assim. Não que um bebê fosse ruim, mas o Hatake, quase como que um pai ciumento, negava-se a ver a Haruno adulta.

Ino prosseguiu, tirando uma mãozinha do filho de Asuma que puxou com força seu cabelo e doeu.

— Ela me disse hoje de manhã que tem alguém em mente.

— Nani?! — Naruto levantou-se da mesa, levando o tabuleiro e as peças juntas, desmanchando o jogo. Sasuke se interessou pela resposta da garota, mas não chegou a esboçar uma reação visível. — Quem é o defunto? 'ttebayo!

— Ai, Naruto, não fala assim... nenhum de vocês entendem a situação da testuda e ela não quis me contar a razão dela. Todo mundo aqui sabe como a Sakura é responsável e não age impulsivamente.

Todos, exceto Genma e Shikamaru, pareceram constrangidos. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. O que poderia ser grave? Bem que ela lhe pareceu triste naquela hora, mas ele não ligou, não levou a sério. Era bobeira de mulher, afinal.

— Desembucha quem é o cara — Naruto exclamou, fechando a mão em punho.

— Pare com essa babaquice. É só um intercambista da vila da areia. Ele chegou ontem para aprender a medicina da Folha e a Sakura será a tutora. Ela pensa em propor a ele.

— Se ela pedisse para mim — Genma sorriu, tirando a senbon da boca, cheio de convencimento —, eu seria o pai do filho dela com prazer, contanto que fizéssemos muitas tentativas. Tocar aquelas pernas seria como tocar o céu.

— Ah, seu filho da puta, não fala assim da Sakura-chan! — Naruto agiu, mas Kakashi, que estava perto, foi mais rápido e socou a lombada do Icha Icha na testa do companheiro, sem se importar em ferir o homem ou ao livro.

— Ai, era só um comentário.

— Faça um assim de novo e você vai experimentar mil anos de dor — Kakashi ameaçou com sua voz monótona, verificando o estrago no livro. Não muito.

Shikamaru colocou os braços atrás da nuca e olhou para as nuvens.

— Ah... problemático, acho melhor não nos metermos com a vida pessoal dos outros.

A kunoichi rosa, de sua parte, achava que, ao escolher um estrangeiro como pai de eu bebê, faria com que o candidato se sentisse menos culpado, pois teria que ir embora para sua vila original e, ela, assumiria todos os compromissos referentes à criança. Sem preocupações.

O homem nem precisaria dar seu sobrenome, apenas a porcaria do espermatozoide. Se houvesse tecnologia no mundo shinobi para se conceber criança sem ser necessário sexo ou de um homem, ela o faria sem hesitar. No entanto, não havia, e a Haruno resignava-se a fazer esse papel tão idiota.

Para Sasuke, era complicado. Ele sempre foi egoísta o bastante para pensar que Sakura dependeria dele de contínuo. Isso nunca foi verdade e agora se tornava um fato. Merda. Ela grávida de outro cara? Mãe de um pirralho melequento que nunca teria um sharingan? Piada!

Tudo bem que a paternidade o assustava, no entanto, o vingador, no fundo, algumas vezes imaginou que seria com Sakura que ele acabaria no fim — e que _fim_ é esse, propriamente dito, ninguém sabe —, que importa?

Os beijos que trocaram, naturalmente, um dia evoluiriam para algo a mais, se ele fosse menos lento. A barriga dela havia sido projetada por Kami-sama em seu estúdio divino para receber a prole de Uchiha Sasuke e de ninguém mais, especialmente de um inseto filho da puta da aldeia da areia.

— Teme, aonde você vai? — Naruto perguntou, observando o amigo se afastar sem se despedir, mas ele só ergueu uma mão e não disse nada. Uma sombra maligna o rondava e o Uzumaki trocou olhares com os que ficaram. Olhou para o filho de Asuma. — Own, vem cá com o tio Naruto, bebê.

O garotinho olhou para o loiro com repulsa e mostrou a língua.

— Hmpf! Merdinha adorador de peitos.

* * *

Sasuke passou primeiro na casa de Sakura, mas ela não estava. Depois disto foi direto para o hospital, onde certamente a acharia. Sim, ele evitou pensar na merda que estava fazendo.

Encontrou-a numa sala com um rapaz, em meio a tubos de ensaio. O homem era um ninja. Ele trazia o emblema de Suna na manga da camisa. Oh, era o estrangeiro, o _inseto_. Aparência comum. Cabelos castanhos, olhos negros. Um pouco mais alto que Sakura, mas mais baixo que Sasuke. Ele parecia intimidado com sua presença; no entanto, resistiu ao impulso de sair dali.

A Haruno olhou para Sasuke, surpresa, desde o dia em que ele a deixou plantada no hospital eles não haviam se visto, sobretudo porque o Uchiha havia saído em missão curta logo depois e voltara há um dia apenas. Ela foi incapaz de imaginar o que ele desejava. Será que se feriu e não queria uma enfermeira tocando seu preciosíssimo corpo novamente?

— Está ferido, Sasuke-kun? — a kunoichi foi a primeira dos três a falar.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu concordo.

— Concorda...? O quê?

— Eu disse que concordo.

— Do que você está falando?

Relutante e frustrado, o vingador lançou um olhar de desprezo ao ninja de Suna. Por que Sakura simplesmente não o entendia de uma maldita vez? Houve épocas que um olhar seria suficiente.

— Serei o pai do seu filho, Sakura, é o que estou falando, merda.

**Tsuzuku**...

* * *

..

Sei que estou devendo outras histórias (só Tomate, na verdade), mas eu me inspiro assim: escrevendo fic para escrever fic. É o caso dessa. E espero sinceramente que gostem de "Paternidade". Agradeço de coração a todos que ainda acreditam nas minhas histórias.


	2. II Útil e agradável

Desejo uma leitura agradável e divertida pra vocês, pururucas.

* * *

**..**

**Paternidade**

_.II. Útil e Agradável_

_[-3 ½ semanas de vida]_

Uchiha Sasuke podia ser tudo – tudo mesmo, inclusive e, principalmente, impulsivo –, mas acerca de sua personalidade, a manifesta, não era correto alegar uma _insensatez astronômica_ quando se tratava de si mesmo, isso não tinha _nada_ a ver com ele, pois tudo que fazia era minimamente calculado. Mesmo assim, o shinobi havia, deliberadamente, se oferecido para procriar um pestinha com Sakura. _Insensato_. Que espécie de homem faz uma coisa dessas? Movido a ciúmes e interesse? Pelo amor de Deus. Apesar de incomodar, tal sentimento nunca chegou a influenciá-lo verdadeiramente.

Até agora.

E tudo por que mesmo? A culpa havia sido do _próprio_ Uchiha. Ele deu espaço para Sakura, ao ponto de agora estarem num nível diferente e descompromissado de amizade e tensão sexual. _Inferno_. Só por ter possuído a boca dela, ele realmente acreditava que poderia ter o resto? Não pense muito, pois em modos simples a resposta é clara: positivo, era assim que ele pensava. E daí que apenas a ideia de ser pai lhe causava pavor? Ou que meia semana antes ele houvesse dito para si mesmo que não se importava sobre quem engravidava a Sakura ou não?

Ao fim e ao cabo, daria na mesma. A própria Haruno afirmou que sua participação seria quase insignificante. _Eu só quero o bebê._ Talvez fosse bobagem temer um problema que não seria nem 80% seu. Só precisaria participar na fabricação da criança, quem sabe no dia do parto e em esporádicos momentos da vida do moleque, como no momento em que conseguisse liberar o sharingan, por exemplo. Os mal estares, as reclamações, os desejos e, posteriormente, as fraldas fedidas e o choro incessante não seriam de sua alçada.

Maciota.

Só seria um pouquinho complicado na hora de explicar tal situação para algumas pessoas (aquelas corajosas o bastante para questionar suas decisões), mas Sasuke lidaria com isso com um olhar gélido e uma kunai no centro do bucho do indivíduo, o modo mais prático e definitivo de suportar babacas.

Sakura precisou se apoiar na bancada assim que Sasuke terminou de falar. "Serei o pai do seu filho". Caramba, que tipo de problema ele tinha agora? Ela encarou o Uchiha, boquiaberta; a frase dele ecoava nos ouvidos e seus olhos eram a perfeita imitação de uma lêmure faminta.

— Kazuo-san, pode me esperar lá fora? — ela conseguiu dizer ao recuperar parte de sua compostura, percebendo que a hesitação não lhe traria resposta alguma. Seria possível que o shinobi estivesse brincando? Porque, se estivesse, aquilo não tinha graça alguma.

— Sim, Sakura-sensei. — O coitado de Sunagakure respondeu, passando por Sasuke em silêncio, ele até tentou entender o que era aquilo tudo, mas preferiu continuar alheio aos problemas das pessoas doidas de Konoha e só se concentrar em seu aprendizado enquanto estivesse ali.

Cruzando os braços, a Haruno sentou-se num tamborete vermelho e indicou o ao seu lado com a cabeça, para que Sasuke se sentasse ali e lhe explicasse tim-tim por tim-tim o que ele pretendia. O vingador, contudo, apenas fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou de pé com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele permitiu que Sakura falasse primeiro, pois, merda, o que diabo se diz num momento desses? A academia ninja não os treina para isso e ainda que treinasse o Uchiha jamais se empenharia numa bobagem assim, uma bobagem agora necessária.

— Sasuke-kun — Sakura piscou os olhos de corça lentamente —, o que te motivou a uma atitude tão, hm... altruísta e impensada? Não me lembro de você ser generoso comigo em um bom tempo — a Haruno perguntou-lhe, sua voz era um floreio depravado de quem sorria por escárnio. Maldita.

O vingador perfurou-a com um olhar mortal.

— Hmp, eu apenas quis.

— Uau, você quis — a médica repetiu, seca —, não posso competir com um argumento assim. Mas quem foi que disse para eu procurar o Lee mesmo?

— Eu pensava assim até você decidir transar com um desconhecido só para ter um pirralho, _isso_ é loucura.

A kunoichi fez a careta mais desentendida e insatisfeita da Folha. Por um lado, era uma felicidade imensa finalmente não precisar continuar com a corrida humilhante em busca do esperma perfeito, já que o depósito mais bonito dos melhores espermatozoides estava ali de pé, bem na sua frente. Contudo, nada é tão simples, ninjas aprendem isso desde cedo, tornando-se quase uma lição diária. Neste momento, mais importante era perceber que pratos sujos precisavam ser limpos e, kunais manchadas, polidas.

— Como foi que isso chegou aos seus ouvidos?

A resposta de Sasuke foi um dar de ombros, sem soltar uma palavra.

— Esqueça. Sei que foi a porca, apenas ela sabia. Maldição — a Haruno passou a mão pelo rosto e mordeu a unha do polegar. — Eu ia checar o histórico dele, está bem? Estamos num laboratório, afinal, eu poderia recolher um pouco de sangue e fingir um ensaio de exames. Não sou estúpida.

— Tsc. E eu disse algo?

— Seu olhar está dizendo, Sasuke-kun. Cheio de condenação.

— Examinado ou não, ele continuaria sendo um desconhecido.

— E o que isso influencia na minha decisão? Ou, melhor, no que isso _te_ prejudicaria? Está preocupadinho que eu vá dar minha virgindade para um cara que não é você?

Sasuke fez sua melhor cara de asco e indignação – que é aquela mesma expressão de empada de sempre.

— Sakura, eu tenho mais coisas para me preocupar do que com seu cabaço.

A Haruno jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, uma risada forçada, mas gostosa. Ela cruzou as pernas lentamente, Sasuke pôs os olhos nelas por um segundo.

Na primeira vez que eles se beijaram ficou apenas o constrangimento da impulsividade e, logo em seguida, a negação óbvia e malograda de Sasuke. Na segunda, porém, não houve desculpas. Não tinha como ter, porque esse mesmo Uchiha escapuliu as mãos – não uma nem duas –, mas três vezes para dentro da roupa da Haruno. Sua intenção, obviamente, era tirá-las, mas é claro que Sakura minguou qualquer chance do garoto naquela época.

Hoje fazia quase dois meses desde esse dia. Ela lembrava-se de ter ficado feliz por ele ter mostrado interesse, mas conflitou-se quando percebeu que estava aborrecida. Era como se o corpo de Sasuke fosse acessível, todo dela, no entanto, o coração encontrava-se bem longe, lá na puta que pariu, e era isso que ela queria. Ele parecia apenas investir porque a kunoichi sempre esteve disposta – ou pelos mesmos motivos de antes: ela ser confiável e sua colega de time –; contudo, se o Uchiha achava que poderia ter as coisas tão fáceis, ele estava imensuravelmente enganado.

_Estava_. No pretérito.

Porque a situação agora é diferente. Sasuke seria o pai de seu filho. E, consequentemente, quando isso acontecesse, ele teria tudo que ela travou por receio de bandeja.

Mesmo assim, também não é como se Sakura não fosse ganhar algo em troca. Se naquela época ela soubesse o que sabe hoje, teria deixado o Uchiha ir além naquela sala de hospital, enquanto buscava a cura de seus ferimentos. Poderia ter engravidado acidentalmente e hoje em dia não estaria fazendo metade do que fez – sim, foi muito vergonhoso propor a um Hyuuga, um Inuzuka, um Yamanaka, um Nara e até mesmo a Gaara, que passou dois dias em Konoha por conta de uma reunião da Aliança, para fecundá-la.

Diante de tal proposta indecente, todos pareceram mais assustados que qualquer outra coisa, gaguejando desculpas ou fazendo um minidiscurso sobre sua irresponsabilidade. O kazekage, a exceção, apenas olhou para Sakura com o rosto pétreo e declarou que ela devia descansar, o trabalho estava exigindo _demais_ dela. Ela havia tentado com jeitinho, com bastante sutileza, em todos eles. Mas não deu certo. A Haruno passou noites tentando entender o que havia de errado.

Ou poderia ser que ela não fosse atraente o suficiente?

Foi a gota d'água quando até mesmo Sasuke, que tentou arrancar suas roupas vez passada, negou seu pedido. Mas agora ali estava ele, mantendo seu orgulho como o hipócrita calculista que era, aceitando ser o pai de seu filho como se fosse algo corriqueiro. Apesar de tudo, não tinha como não gostar dele, mesmo sendo tão cretino. Afinal, antes tarde do que nunca.

Sakura tossiu, colocando a mão sobre a boca. Desceu do tamborete, andando até o Uchiha.

— Parece que temos um acordo, então — a kunoichi lhe estendeu a mão, Sasuke não a pegou, mas a Haruno foi ligeira e tirou uma de dentro do bolso do Uchiha e a envolveu, balançando-a avidamente. — Sim, temos um acordo.

— Aa.

Sakura sorriu genuinamente. Por um momento, a expressão dela tornou-se diferente, longe da desinibida e despreocupada.

— Muito obrigada por... fazer isso por mim, Sasuke-kun.

Por aceitar em deixá-la prenha? Ora, por nada.

O Uchiha franziu a testa, no entanto, uma pequena pergunta tintilou em sua mente: _Por quê? _Alguns caras morreriam só para estarem na mesma cama que ela, então por que Sakura encontrava tanta dificuldade? Uma garota qualquer simplesmente se deitaria com qualquer um e engravidaria, escolhendo antes um bom partido ou não; mas ela era honesta o suficiente para não ser covarde desse jeito, preferia dar a cara a tapa e ser motivo de risada. Óbvio, na primeira situação, quem sofreria depois seria a criança. Sakura seguramente pensou bastante a respeito.

Determinado a conhecer os segredos da kunoichi, porém, o vingador segurou o pulso de Sakura. Ela olhou para ele interrogativa.

— Que foi?

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Sasuke questionou-lhe.

Um dos cantos da boca da médica subiu, compassiva mas também amarga.

— Porque eu quero.

— Hmp. — Sasuke não insistiu, soltando o pulso de Sakura e voltando a guardar as mãos no bolso da calça. — Quando vamos fazer, então?

— Fazer o quê?

— Seu fedelho.

A boca de Sakura virou uma circunferência surpresa, os olhos verdes eram agora do tamanho de shurikens girando. Ela corou, olhando-o como se fosse anormal. E daí que o shinobi era virgem e mal tinha ideia do que diabo estava fazendo? Ser direto era bom. A Haruno não precisava ficar com essa cara aloprada, como se a proposta dele fosse estranha, afinal. Quem havia chegado mesmo com um pedido de "me engravida"?

Aliás, ela nem foi a primeira a soltar uma dessas.

— Sasuke-kun — ela chamou-o, engolindo em seco —, não posso agora. Logo começa o meu período infértil e só vou estar bem, vejamos...

Sakura foi até um compartimento de um armário disposto pelo laboratório e pegou sua bolsa, de dentro dela saiu um papel colorido, com marcações em amarelo, azul e vermelho num disco. Sasuke negou-se a entender. Nem sabia que mulheres tinham período infértil ou não. Essas criaturas eram extremamente complicadas e um vingador sagaz como ele não perderia tempo para entender as caraminholas vindas destes seres com peitos.

Bem, mesmo que quisesse ele não conseguiria compreender.

Depois de fazer umas contas – ou o que o Sasuke imaginou que fossem –, a Haruno olhou para ele:

— Minha fase gestacional volta daqui vinte ou vinte e dois dias. Hoje eu estarei muito ocupada agora para... uhn, transar com você.

_Tsc_. Que porra é essa? Que mulher sã diria que não tem tempo – _TEM-PO_ – para transar com Uchiha Sasuke? Logo com o homem mais desejado de todos os tempos, não importa se é em Konoha ou fora dela? Isso não tinha cabimento; sentido; lógica! Ah, mas não parava por aí, pois esta afirmação sequer era a pior. Seriam _vinte dias _para tirar a roupa de Sakura? Era isso mesmo? Merda. Existiam missões rank-S mais fáceis do que aguardar algo assim.

Neste caso, não havia mais nada que Sasuke pudesse fazer ali, seu papel de herói – um herói maculado e não muito disposto – já havia sido feito. Com descaso, o Uchiha ergueu uma mão, quase como se fosse um cumprimento de despedida.

— Nos vemos daqui vinte dias, então.

Sakura piscou.

— O quê? Não, Sasuke-kun. Nós precisamos acertar coisas antes.

— Hn? Que coisas?

— Ah, _coisas _— a Haruno fez um floreio de descaso com as mãos, distraindo os olhos do Uchiha das bochechas que se coloriram de rosa. — Eu preciso trabalhar agora, Kazuo-san está me esperando. Posso ir até a sua casa qualquer dia desses?

Sasuke deu de ombros, sem entender o que ela queria. Bem, que seja.

— Faça como quiser.

Desde que ela e Karin não se descabelassem em sua cozinha ou Suigetsu ficasse fazendo suas piadas pornográficas com Sakura, Juugo não teria que se preocupar em tirar as manchas de sangue do carpete.

* * *

Cair na real é algo que todo ser humano experimenta pelo menos alguma vez na vida. Esse sentimento de se autointitular de estúpido vem junto com a culpa e o pesar por não poder voltar atrás. Era fim de noite quando Uchiha Sasuke acordou para vida. Anestesiado pelo torpor ciumento e incrédulo de que Sakura ousaria ter um filho de um _qualquer_, ele mal percebeu que tinha acabado de foder a própria vida.

Até a morte.

As desculpas que inventou de nada serviriam agora, funcionaram muito bem para encorajá-lo a ir até o consultório de Sakura, mas ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos – apesar da barulheira que Karin e Suigetsu faziam na cozinha – trouxe a realidade ao Uchiha. Ele havia feito, sem dúvidas, uma loucura. Mas, por enquanto, a chamaria de _boa ação_. Sakura era uma boa garota, afinal. Daria tudo certo. Nada a temer. Nada. _Inferno_.

— Sasuke? — Era a voz calma de Juugo, quase abafada pela discussão acalorada entre a Uzumaki e o Hozuki. O vingador limitou-se a olhar o colega. — Você parece tenso. Brigou com o Naruto-san?

O Uchiha fez uma careta de desgosto, quase como quem ia vomitar. Puta que pariu, desde quando brigar com aquele estrupício laranja faria Sasuke se incomodar? Ele daria é graças aos céus e finalmente usaria os músculos da face – não mais para mostrar o quão emburrado é! – para sorrir com o mais puro deleite.

— O dobe não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Então é a Sakura-san? — Na mosca.

— Ei, ei — Karin chamou, desviando seu olhar de Suigetsu quando seus ouvidos captaram o som do nome de sua inimiga —, Juugo, não fale o nome daquela bruaca aqui, tenho certeza que o Sasuke não gosta.

— Você é a única que não gosta, quatro-olhos.

Karin ajeitou os óculos, um pouco vermelha, o mindinho e o anelar ficavam erguidos estranhamente enquanto ela empurrava a armação para cima.

— Eu não preciso dos comentários de um peixe que bate punheta para uma garota de cabelo rosa.

— Ué, está me espiando? — Suigetsu perguntou, falsamente incrédulo. Suas mãos envolveram as próprias bochechas, uma perfeita imitação de um anjo encapetado. — Preferia que eu homenageasse você, cleptomaníaca de cuecas? Sim, sim, não arregale esses olhos quádruplos, sei que você surrupia as do Sasuke.

— N-na-n-não é verdade-de! — a ruiva olhou para o Uchiha, mais vermelha que o próprio cabelo. — S-sasuke, eu juro. O peixe mente.

O vingador deu apenas um suspiro, suas cuecas, realmente, andavam sumindo. Para o Taka, seu gesto era extremamente significativo. Eles conheciam aquela escapada infernal de vento por entre os lábios sem cor. Um suspiro que mete medo: Alto, impaciente, como se até o ar guardado em seus pulmões fosse um inimigo possível.

Talvez fosse.

— ... — Inicialmente, Sasuke deixou que os três ficassem olhando para si com expectativa, perderam tempo, pois sem nenhuma palavra o shinobi levantou-se da mesa da cozinha e se dirigiu à porta. — Eu vou sair. Não destruam minha casa, não esqueçam que moram aqui de favor.

Suigetsu mostrou os dentes puxando o lábio superior para cima.

— Tsc, bastardo.

* * *

O passeio noturno de Sasuke o levou até várias ruas que pouco visitava em Konoha. Chegou a passar pela que guardava a casa de Sakura; a luz, do que ele supôs ser o quarto dela, estava acesa, e uma sombra segurando algo passada vez ou outra em frente à janela. Certamente ela estaria estudando como a maníaca compulsiva por livros que era. Então ele seguiu em frente, simplesmente.

Tentou evitar pensar no que Sakura queria em sua casa. Ou como vinte dias de repente pareciam muito tempo. Ela ainda evitava contar seus motivos. Querendo ou não, um dia ele ainda a faria falar. Além de tudo, se a kunoichi continuasse a se esconder, Sasuke poderia facilmente colocá-la num genjutsu e extrair a informação.

O Uchiha até começou a conjecturar maneiras pouco usuais de se prender alguém bom em genjutsu, mas interrompeu-se assim que viu uma sombra laranja e negra descendo furtivamente de um muro. Um muro Hyuuga, aliás. Não foi difícil identificar o aspirante a alpinista.

— Dobe.

O loiro olhou para ele com a face tão pálida que quase parecia branca.

— Santa kyuubi, ainda bem que é você, teme — o Uzumaki disse-lhe, claramente aliviado. Encostou-se no poste de luz com as costas e um pé. Diante do silêncio de Sasuke, o loiro pegou-se frustrado. — Não está curioso para saber por que estou aqui pulando um muro?

— Eu não.

— 'Ttebayo, como você é desinteressante e sem sal.

— Estúpido.

— Babaca. — Naruto coçou o queixo. — Você foi falar com a Sakura-chan naquela hora, verdade?

Sasuke sequer piscou ou tremeu. Mentiu com a facilidade com que respira, coisa mais que natural para um ex-nukenin procurado.

— Não.

— Ah, eu te conheço, teme.

— Enche o meu saco que eu faço o Suigetsu espalhar para um Hyuuga suas visitas noturnas na garota muda.

— Só porque a Hinata não fala com _você_ não significa que ela seja muda.

Sasuke deu de ombros. O assunto não lhe interessava.

—Eu vou seguir meu caminho. — O vingador deu o projeto de conversa por terminado, caminhando para o lugar de onde viera. Talvez voltasse para casa e fosse dormir.

Não deu nem quatro passos e Naruto disse às suas costas:

— Ei, teme, não precisa esconder as coisas de mim, somos amigos, filho da mãe. Eu não fiquei correndo atrás de você por anos, sendo taxado de viado pela vila inteira, para você ficar de frescura com a minha cara.— A voz de Naruto baixou. — Aposto meu posto de hokage que você vai ser o mais novo papai de Konoha.

— Eu preciso reviver o clã, não é? Eu chamo isso de unir o útil ao agradável.

— Essa frase é a cara da Sakura-chan. — Naruto sorriu.

Sasuke cruzou os braços, dando as costas ao amigo pela segunda vez, não sem antes murmurar, deixando Uzumaki ainda mais sorridente:

— Usuratonkashi de merda.

Havia coisas mais preocupantes para se pensar. Se Sasuke não conseguisse dormir – o que certamente não conseguiria nas próximas três horas – ele refletiria sobre elas com cuidado. Trazer uma vida ao mundo... não havia nada mais importante que isso. E ele ainda ficaria com a parte fácil. No fim, ser útil e agradável não faria a mínima diferença .

**Tsuzuku...**

**..**

* * *

**Glossário**:

Aa – sim;

Tsuzuku – continua.

* * *

Muito obrigada a todas e todos pelo incentivo! Amei, amei, abaixo venho com as respostinhas dos reviews:

**Guest1:** Awn, que fofa. Espero que continue amando e acompanhando. ;*

**Anaru Granger:** Aaah, obrigda, Anaru! Sim, Sasuke mostrou nesse capítulo que ele próprio não estava de acordo com isso (vamos ignorar que ele tinha interesses pessoais na parada). Gosto de um Kakashi que pega a Sakura, mas ele protetor também é lindo demais. E Genma. Quem não gosta dele dando em cima da Sakura? Ai, ai. :v shaushua, seu "acho" se comprovará ser um fato. Bem, logo vem o próximo. ;*

**Madelyne-chan:** Oi, Made-chan. Seja bem-vinda, feliz aqui que tenha amado (hoho). E logo venho com mais. ;*

**Strikis:** Bem-vinda, moça. :B Aah, eu estou amando escrever essa história. A interação deles, na minha imaginação, está bem legal, e eu espero que vocês também gostem. O resultado final, awwn, vai ser lindo. ;*

**Biahcerejeira:** Continueeeei. A fanfic promete e eu prometo que vai continuar legal (quer dizer...). :v

**Myttaro:** Oi, oi, My-chan. Emocionada aqui que tenha curtido esse primeiro capítulo, tomara que esse também agrade. Logo tem mais. ;*

**Guest2:** shaushua, pois é, Anon-chan. Todo mundo quer saber os motivos da Sakura. São justos, um pouco tristinho, mas justo. Shaushau, sim, totalmente problemático, ele não tem noção de vida. Vou continuar, sim. Até breve. ;*

**Marani:** Aaaawn, e eu amei seu comentário. Obrigada por mandá-lo pra tia aqui, é sempre bom. ;*

**Heckyeah-sasusaku-sorato:** Heck-chan (menina, que monte de nome é esse? Não sei como te chamar xD). Você é de Portugal, correto? Pelo jeitinho de escrever. Seja bem-vinda à fanfic. Espero que continue gostando e que eu continue te fazendo rir. Kakashi e Naruto, quando se juntam, podem fazer estrago mesmo. Shauhsua. Beijo. ;*

**Koorime dlç Hyuuga:** Aquela operação ficará para a história. Sasuke nunca mais precisará se preocupar com sua menstruação. Metade do meu vocabulário de grávida veio de você, shaushuahsa. xD Seu desprezo absoluto pelo fato me inspira. Bom, eu acho que será mais legal esperar o próprio Sasuke descobrir pq a Sakura quer um bebê. Sip, sip, tem que ter hentai, néah. :v E vou precisar sim de você e do seu Niágara Falls de perversão e sacanagem. Até o próximo, tia. :B

**CyssaUchiha:** shaushua, opa! Meu dia fica melhor ao saber que fiz alguém rir, é maravilhoso. Obrigada por acompanhar. ;*

**Fer-chan:** Olá, assombração. Sip, nenhuma vadia merece tocar no Sasuke. Só a Sakura. Não que ela seja uma vadia, mas, bem... deu pra entender.

**Uma FicWriter:** shaushau, aaaah, que orgasmante saber que gostou, tia! Eu vou continuar, sim, e espero continuar bem, claro. É o mesmo estúdio de onde Itachi e Sasuke saíram, Kami-sama (vulgo Kishimoto) passou meses idealizando-os e chegou nessa forma perfeita e imaculada. Não vou demorar, não! ;*

**Bruna-chan:** Tô continuando, Bruna-chan. Shauhsua, ai, confesso que também ri escrevendo, é ótimo escrever comédia romântica. Agradeço muito os elogios, me ajudam a prosperar e infla meu ego muito humilde, muwhaha. ;*

**TheGoldenElf:** Que nickname adorável. Amei. Ufa! A ideia passou no teste, fico satisfeita de ter sido bem aceita. É um alívio. Bom, meu jeito de escrever, principalmente a comédia, foi um estilo que desenvolvi para mim mesma. Eu adoro escrever esse jeito, me sinto bastante livre. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Apaixonada ainda por seu nick, sério, me dá sua conta. Até. ;*

**Taina:** Abandonei? Não! Só não posso postar todo dia, essa fanfic foi postada semana passada só.


	3. III Fabricar o bebê

Diferente de qualquer história minha, o foco dessa fanfic **não** é comédia, o humor aqui é algo que dá as caras às vezes. Boa leitura.

* * *

**..**

**Paternidade**

_.III. Fabricar o bebê_

_[-3 semanas de vida]_

Como havia dito que faria, quatro dias depois lá estava Sakura como uma perfeita intrusa na casa do vingador, não que ela tivesse invadido, mas depois da kunoichi receber uma recepção muito azeda e, ao mesmo tempo, bastante entusiasmada por parte de Karin e Suigetsu, respectivamente, ela não se sentia especialmente à vontade. _Ainda mais porque Sasuke não estava._ Segundo Juugo, o rapaz encontrava-se em algum ponto do campo de treinamento próximo e voltaria dentro de meia hora.

— Você pode ir embora, eu aviso ao meu Sasuke que você ciscou por aqui — a Uzumaki disse-lhe, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e travando o corredor da casa que dava acesso à sala com o próprio corpo.

O olhar de Sakura perfurou-a como o chidori do Uchiha havia feito, há muito tempo. Doeu.

— Pois eu prefiro esperar o Sasuke-kun aqui, o nosso assunto é urgente.

— Não acho que ele tenha assuntos com alguém como você. E, também, eu sou a namorada dele — mentira, uma bem óbvia, que não surpreendeu ninguém —, quem você pensa que é?

Sakura deixou um sorrisinho maldoso e ambíguo surgir em sua boca. _A futura mãe do filho dele, vaca._

— Você _morreria_ se soubesse.

— Ah, vamos, quatro-olhos, deixa de ser empata-foda — Suigetsu intrometeu-se, abrindo espaço ao empurrar Karin para o lado. A ruiva não pareceu satisfeita e rangeu os dentes. — Sakura-chan, conheça nosso humilde lar. Precisamos mesmo de algo para _embelezar_ esse lugar. Xô, Karin, xô.

Karin fez uma careta exasperada. Suigetsu não conhecia Sakura nem há dois anos e vivia com esse chamego, mimando-a como se fosse especial. E ela – ela! – que conviveu tanto tempo com aquele peixe pelancudo recebia apenas ofensas, brigas e apelidos. Bom, não é como se ela se importasse, pois nada mais justo, a Uzumaki sempre retribuiu a ousadia do espadachim na mesma moeda, com direito a ataques físicos inúteis, que nunca causavam dano real ao rapaz. Falando nisso...

— Olha como fala comigo, sardinha patética! — Karin mal terminou de falar e deu um soco forte o suficiente em Suigetsu para deformar sua cabeça em uma poça suspensa. Sorriu consigo mesma.

Sua atitude chegou até a sobressaltar sua inimiga rósea, que ficou perguntando ao Hozuki se ele estava realmente bem quando recompôs sua face humana. A inquietação da médica fez o garoto cair ainda mais de amores e excitação, como se fosse um adolescente punheteiro e carente.

— Estou ótimo, Sakura-chan, o que vem da quatro-olhos não me atinge — ele dizia. — A propósito, se quiser me examinar, eu posso levá-la até o meu quarto e...

— Tudo bem, estou _vendo_ que você está saudável — Sakura cortou-o e sorriu amarelo, arregaçando as mangas e apertando as mãos na barra do pulôver azul em seguida.

Com a passagem sem obstrução, a Haruno sentou-se rigidamente no sofá da sala, ladeada pelo espadachim pela direita e pela própria bolsa à esquerda. O rapaz de dentes afiados, depois de uns minutos, empregava uma conversa infrutífera com ela sobre qualquer bobagem ninja, a despeito de Karin, que olhava para a kunoichi como se ela fosse um ser humano indigno de estar ali, tal qual um gennin numa reunião de kages (salvo conduto para Naruto). Juugo, aparentemente o mais calmo do trio – embora Sakura tivesse conhecimento sobre suas habilidades ocultas – estava na cozinha preparando algo, assoviando com passarinhos.

A médica tentou entender o que levara ao Uchiha a morar com pessoas tão diferentes dele.

Sasuke certamente não precisava de nada disso.

Talvez fosse por ele não conseguir se desgarrar do Taka? Senso de proteção com os companheiros? Era controverso que, em dados momentos, Uchiha Sasuke parecesse mais preocupado, por assim dizer, com o seu grupo excêntrico do que com o próprio Time Sete. Quase num instinto... oh, Kami, _paternal_.

Lágrimas secas de falsa emoção quase lhe vieram aos olhos verdes.

Sasuke poderia ser um pai razoavelmente bom, se assim quisesse. Mas Sakura evitou pensar nisso, não queria que os sentimentos que tinha por ele se tornassem mais importantes que sua própria ambição, a garota simplesmente percebeu que não havia nascido para o amor, uma cerejeira que não daria flores. Ela poderia canalizar tudo que sentia pelo Uchiha no seu bebê – o que, somado ao amor natural de mãe, tornaria aquela criança a mais amada do mundo.

— Haruno-san, aceita um pouco de chá? — Juugo perguntou quando entrou na sala com bandeja e canecas. Sakura, já não perdida em pensamentos, assentiu com a cabeça e provou a bebida. _Excelente_. Aquele garoto, apesar da altura e rosto severo, era mais gentil do que muitos que ela conhecera. Sentia simpatia por ele, esse, sim, daria um bom pai. Por que ela não pensou nele antes?

_Esqueça. Juugo ficaria horrorizado como os outros ficaram._

Suigetu, em contrapartida, continuava a falar sobre seus assuntos preferidos e olhar os pedaços de pernas que a saia plissada de Sakura não escondia. A Haruno perguntou-se como ele e Sasuke conseguiam se encarar sem assassinarem um ao outro, principalmente levando com conta que o espadachim era estupidamente tagarela e o Uchiha enfadonhamente monossilábico. _Bom, se o Sasuke-kun atura ao Naruto..._

— ... e as espadas, não, não são apenas armas. Elas têm vida, gatinha, são como o corpo de uma mulher: se bem tratadas, elas respondem ao toque e ficam molhadinhas. — Suigetsu sorriu. — Com o sangue do inimigo, claro. Não fique vermelha assim, boneca.

Do outro lado do cômodo, Karin bufou como uma zebra irritada. Ela era a _quatro-olhos_, mas a Haruno era a _boneca_? Acaso aquele projeto danificado de ser humano tinha algum problema nos olhos? Ela emprestaria seus óculos de bom grado se isso o fizesse enxergar sua beleza em detrimento da de Sakura. Já não bastava quase todo filho da puta de Konoha se arrastar por ela ou por aquela garota loira?

Até o seu Sasuke, às vezes, de um jeito bem peculiar, reagia à Haruno como se ela fosse _diferente_. Karin podia jurar que não era apenas por causa de ela ser sua conhecida colega de time. _Talvez o Sasuke também precise de óculos e um pouco de..._

Seu pensamento interrompeu-se quando uma quinta pessoa entrou em seu campo de percepção sensorial. O chakra era conhecido mais até do que o seu próprio e felizmente menos sombrio do que já foi um dia. Sabendo o que esperar, Karin correu para a porta e abriu-a.

Sasuke não demonstrou surpresa alguma ao dar de cara com a ruiva.

Suado, empoeirado, com uns arranhões. Cansado. Mas, acima de tudo, desgraçadamente fascinante, embora não tivesse a menor intenção de sê-lo e seduzir, como todos os dias, as mulheres do local.

— Sasuke... — Karin quase gemeu.

— Sasuke-kun! — Sakura exclamou, cheia de felicidade.

Percebendo a presença do Uchiha, afastou-se de Suigetsu e colocou-se no campo de visão dele, só para receber uma careta e todos os piores xingamentos mentais da Uzumaki, ela só gostaria de reservar seu encontro com Sasuke como um momento em que ele notaria suas qualidades, mas o clima foi quebrado pela meleca rosa.

Bom, de qualquer forma Sasuke a havia ignorado. Seu olhar estava em Sakura quando ele entrou em casa.

— Você veio — Sasuke constatou, amargo.

— Eu disse que viria.

Jogando-se sobre o encosto, Suigetsu olhou estranhado para os dois shinobis e enviou uma mirada indagadora para Karin, no entanto, ela apenas deu de ombros e fez um bico insatisfeito com a boca, virando rosto. _Puta louca._

— Sasuke, você quer chá? Fiz agora — Juugo questionou, solícito e calmo.

— Não, eu vou comer um tomate.

— Eu pego para você! — Karin se dispôs; antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer algo, ela já estava abrindo a geladeira da cozinha e lavando o fruto.

Suigetsu acompanhou-a com o olhar_, puta merda_, ele pedia água para aquela lacraia e ela negava-lhe até a morte, mas se Uchiha Sasuke pedisse para ela parar de respirar por vinte e quatro horas, a Uzumaki o faria sorrindo. Observando a ruiva, mal notou a médica e o vingador trocaram algumas palavras sobre as tais _coisas_ que Sakura havia dito que precisava tratar com o rapaz.

Quando Karin retornou, Sasuke e Sakura ainda estavam conversando. O Uchiha tirava a katana das costas e entregava a Juugo, que limparia e guardaria no suporte. Diferente do espadachim, no entanto, a ruiva estava muitíssimo atenta ao que aquela kunoichi pudesse dizer para seduzir seu Sasuke.

Contudo, foi completamente aterrador descobrir – juntamente com Juugo e Suigetsu – que Sasuke já havia sido fatalmente seduzido, na visão deles. As palavras de Sakura entregaram tudo.

— Você pode escolher, Sasuke-kun: prefere fazer na minha casa ou na sua?

Karin se constrangeu. Como ela podia convidá-lo para fazer sexo assim, na frente de todo mundo? _Não é como se eu já houvesse usado essa tática, mas: que _vadia.

— Aqui está ótimo. — Fez um furo na pele do tomate com o dente e bebeu a polpa pastosa.

Como Sasuke podia ser tão insensível ao ponto de não se importar que três pessoas estivessem em casa para ouvir sua fornicação? E o pobre Juugo? Inocente sobre os atos de copulação e hábitos de acasalamento humano? Onde o mundo ninja vai parar desse jeito?

— Então vamos para o seu quarto.

Suigetsu viu-se completamente desiludido com sua musa. Ele imaginava Sakura como algo mais inocente e puro. Como aquele assexuado do Sasuke poderia ter pervertido sua inspiração de peitos (minúsculos, mas ainda assim com peitos)? Sabia, certamente, que não devia ter deixado um exemplar do Icha Icha debaixo do travesseiro de Sasuke para sacaneá-lo.

_Eu jurava ter o visto usar um katon no livro quando achou... parece que era um genjutsu. Tarado enrustido filha da puta._

— Eu preciso de um banho antes, Sakura.

Isso foi a gota d'água para os presentes na sala. Karin ficou vermelha, Suigetsu tossiu. Parecia que aqueles dois não respeitavam a presença dos outros no recinto. Nunca imaginou palavras assim, tão imorais, saindo da boca de Sasuke.

— Eu vou estar te esperando no seu quarto, então — Sakura disse-lhe, com naturalidade e um sorriso, as bochechas de um enrubescido muito leve, insignificante. — Tem TV?

— Aa.

O Uchiha tentou não pensar na situação. Só deixou se levar. Tudo saiu tão automaticamente que ele quase parecia um membro perfeito para a ex-ANBU raiz, conhecida por seus afiliados secos em emoções. No fim, só restava uma questão e temor: Sakura estaria trancada com ele em seu quarto falando de...?

Qual era o assunto?

Ela não chegou a dizer diretamente, ele ainda desconhecia. O mais preocupante era saber se iria ter paciência suficiente com ela ou com o Taka, especialmente com a sardinha e Karin, que olhavam para Sakura e ele como se fossem uns pervertidos insanos. Ora, o que foi que disseram de errado?

Hmp. Nada, seguramente.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke não se demorou no banho, só o suficiente para se livrar da sujeira e ficar realmente limpo. Saiu de lá cheirando a sabonete, dirigindo-se para seu quarto. Não foi surpresa encontrar a Haruno encostada na cabeceira de sua cama enquanto zapeava os canais, alguns eram de Suna, outros de Konoha, Iwa e até vilas menores. As transmissões variavam entre novelas melodramáticas para kunoichis com problemas de autoestima, telejornais, filmes, dicas para ser um bom ninja, como manter as armas em ordem e os jutsus mais efetivos contra cada elemento.

Havia boatos, inclusive, de que o próximo Chuunin Shiken seria transmitido aos civis pela televisão. As pessoas criticavam que um exame sério estava sendo tratado como um _reality show._

Para Sasuke, isso não tinha relevância, afinal, pernas longas e bonitas estavam esticadas sobre seu colchão e aí está uma cena que ele simplesmente não está habituado a ver, e, certamente, não poderia ignorar. Inclusive se Sakura as cruza devagar, destacando a cremosidade da pele inconscientemente. O Uchiha ficou parado à porta, com a toalha sobre os ombros.

Sério, a Haruno assim sobre a _sua_ cama, no _seu_ quarto, possivelmente querendo falar sobre _fazer_ _bebês_ não daria num resultado em que ele precisasse usar toda sua roupa. O Uchiha esperava que ela estivesse consciente de que, embora ele fosse reservado, solitário, perfeito e cheio de "não me toques", ainda era _homem_, um homem impulsivo e com seus desejos idiotas.

Fez sua presença ser notada e fechou a porta do quarto, sem trancar, Sakura olhou para ele com os olhos levemente arregalados.

— Oh, Sasuke-kun, achei que fosse demorar. Sente-se aqui do meu lado, precisamos conversar — ela disse, dando palmadinhas no lugar livre da cama como se ela fosse a própria _dona_. Sasuke olhou-lhe estranhado. Isso não era uma forma de invasão indireta de espaço pessoal? — Não me olhe assim, eu queria ficar à vontade. Venha, venha.

Ressabiado, o Uchiha deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado dela, secando o cabelo, as gotinhas em excesso respingavam e algumas caíam sobre a pele de Sakura. Geladas e refrescantes. A Haruno sentiu _cada uma_ delas, deixando-as evaporar livremente, porque aquilo ali era resquício de Uchiha Sasuke e precisava ser valorizado, se ela estivesse sozinha, teria entubado as gotinhas e guardado na geladeira como recordação.

Quando seu filho ficasse se perguntando quem era seu pai, ela pegaria o tubinho da misericórdia Uchiha e o mostraria, orgulhosa: "Está vendo esse líquido transparente, filho? Não é apenas água, não, não, isso esteve nos cabelos do seu pai, é precioso, guarde como lembrança".

Infelizmente, seu brilhante plano ficaria na teoria, pois o dono das gotinhas estava sentado ao seu lado displicentemente e não saiu dali, esfregando uma toalha branca contra os fios e não dando sinal de que ia penteá-los. _É por isso que seu cabelo é uma bagunça, Sasuke-kun. _

O vingador parecia à vontade. Era quase como se ele estivesse acostumado com a presença dela ou, ao menos, fingia muito bem que sim.

Para Sasuke, no entanto, aquilo era uma mistura de _tanto faz_ com _dá na mesma_. Ele convenceu-se de que as pernas ao seu lado não eram tão bonitas assim. Não deu certo, eram _maravilhosas_.

Ficou tentado a usar a sua toalha e jogar sobre elas, mas que tipo de protótipo de homem faz uma merda dessas? Precisamente, _não ele_. Melhor enfrentar o desafio, coisa que trazia à tona uma terrível verdade: ainda teria que esperar vinte – não, agora são 16 dias – por Sakura e suas pernas. Sério, na opinião dele, ela podia fazer algum teste e treinamento antes, o vingador sequer ousaria reclamar de invasão de espaço vital – até porque seria um vice-versa.

Só quando Sasuke terminou de secar o cabelo foi que a Haruno disse algo. Ela não ousaria interromper o ritual das madeixas rebeldes.

— Como eu disse lá embaixo, eu estou aqui para nós tratarmos de nosso acordo — Sasuke assentiu —, então eu trouxe alguns materiais para estudarmos.

O Uchiha ficou parado, meio desconfiado, esperando que as coisas fizessem sentido por si só. Viu Sakura remexer em sua bolsa e pegar algumas revistas. Mostrou uma de capa azul para Sasuke e cobriu a metade enrubescida do rosto com ela. Na capa havia a sombra de dois corpos se agarrando. O título chamativo dizia: "Confira! As quinze melhores posições sexuais".

Puta que pariu, essa garota estava de graça com a sua cara. Ela achava mesmo que o ó, tão grande Uchiha Sasuke, gênio, espírito criativo e absolutamente capaz precisava de alguma revista pornô para se inspirar? Ela só podia ter injetado em suas veias alguma droga do hospital. Nem fodendo que ele iria levar aquilo a sério.

— Sério, Sakura? Revista pornográfica?

— Ouf! Não é qualquer "revista pornográfica", ela se chama "Como Fabricar Bebês", fala das quinze melhores posições sexuais para se fecundar uma mulher.

— Hmp. Eu não preciso disso.

— Precisa, sim. Que eu saiba, você nunca usou esse _negócio_ aí — a kunoichi olhou sugestivamente para sua bermuda —, como sabe que ele não é um fracasso?

— Tsc, eu apenas sei — Sasuke explicou, algo muito próximo de um grunhido ferino.

— Claro, você obviamente brinca com ele, mas na prática é diferente e não discuta com uma médica.

Sakura abriu a revista, sem dar chance para a contra resposta do Uchiha, que se frustrou. Deus, ela era louca de pedra. A necessidade de ter um filho havia, por um maldito acaso, fodido com o cérebro da Haruno? Lá estava ela folheando páginas, cheia de gente nua, entrevistas e, enfim, chegou ao tópico que lhe interessava. A pagina era tomada por pessoas em variadas posições e, pior, havia o passo a passo em cada uma delas.

— Eu quero engravidar de primeira, Sasuke-kun, então é até bom que você ative o sharingan e copie isso aqui para não errar.

— Ao inferno que eu vou olhar essa merda!

— Não diga isso, Sasuke-kun, como disse uma espirituosa kunoichi com quem fiz uma missão: viva a vida na sacanagem, afinal, você nasceu dela.¹

— ...

Sasuke olhou para ela petrificado. Em primeiro lugar, por que diabo ele foi ceder ao impulso e concordar com isso mesmo? Em segundo lugar, ele tinha que admitir que ela estava meio certa.

— Eu vejo porque todo mundo te recusou antes, Haruno.

— Tsc. Eles não eram bons candidatos, você, sim. É perfeito — o elogio produziu o resultado esperado, Sasuke relaxou. — Sabe... é importante para mim, é claro que eu vou ser cuidadosa. Anda, preste atenção, o que acha dessa terceira?

Relutante, o shinobi mirou a folha de soslaio.

O homem de joelhos e a mulher por baixo, deitada com os quadris inclinados. Sasuke achou _interessante_. Imaginou Sakura naquela posição e um rubor mínimo cobriu suas bochechas; desse jeito, as magníficas pernas dela estariam presas em seus quadris. _Oh_. Lá estava ele olhando para aquela parte do corpo feminino de novo, como o tarado psicótico que viria a ser. A garganta secou e ele desviou o olhar, controlando-se como um verdadeiro membro do clã Uchiha faria, embora já não houvesse nenhuma referência.

— Hn — mas isso foi tudo que Sakura ouviu a respeito da terceira posição. Uma opinião verdadeiramente eloquente e orgulhosa de Uchiha Sasuke que queria dizer, nada mais, nada menos, que: _não farei._

— Como você é desinteressante, Sasuke. Além do mais, se nada der certo, vamos de papai e mamãe, não deve ter esse nome à toa, não é mesmo? — A kunoichi disse distraída, virando um punhado de páginas e fazendo Sasuke engasgar com o ar. — Olha a onze, não gostei dela.

Sasuke contemplou o desenho e vislumbrou uma pequena vingança a partir dali. A disposição dos corpos, por si só, era estranha. O homem estava de pé e a mulher curvava-se para trás ao ponto das duas mãos tocarem o chão e usar uma perna para se apoiar, a outra era segurada pelo parceiro. Não era tão _vil_ assim, apenas sinistra.

— O que você acha? Péssima, não? — Sakura perguntou, séria.

— Qual o problema? Você não é flexível? — Sasuke lembrava-se muito bem das esquivas impossíveis que ela fazia com o corpo.

A médica rolou os olhos e jogou a revista no chão, que parou aberta numa página aleatória. Não satisfeita, a Haruno voltou a remexer em sua bolsa e, para horror de Sasuke, lá foi ela pegando várias fitas de VHS de dentro daquele buraco negro e, enfim, caminhou-se para o aparelho em cima da TV e enfiou uma fita lá dentro. Felizmente, já estava rebobinada.

Ela voltou-se para o pobre Uchiha segurando o controle remoto quase como se fosse uma espada pronta para decapitar seu orgulho. Sasuke pareceu masculamente mortificado. Onde ela queria chegar?

— Já que você não está levando isso a sério — ela dizia, voltando a sentar ao seu lado, a saia subiu alguns centímetros —, vamos esquecer as revistas e ir para os pornôs.

Sakura realmente acreditava que ele precisava disso para saber onde enfiar o próprio pênis?

Ele achou que ela não iria chegar a esse ponto, no entanto, a garota foi longe demais quando deu o maldito _play_. Maldita, não era esse tipo de história que ele pretendia contar para seu filho.

**Tsuzuku...**

**..**

**Glossário: ¹ - **_esta frase pertence a Koorime Hyuuga, peguei emprestada. Mas é dela!_

* * *

Em Naruto tem VHS/TV/Filme, sim, caso haja dúvida. Se alguém não entendeu porque todo mundo ficou "WTF" quando o Sasuke disse eu ia tomar banho, a tia explica: No Japão, é costume obrigatório um casal tomar banho antes de fazer sexo. :v Os casais, na fanfic, serão: SasuSaku e Suika. "E naruhina, tia?", não é um que eu goste de trabalhar, então eu só vou citá-los, tá tudo bem com eles. Até mais, pururucas. :D

* * *

**Marani:** hsaushuahsa, não é um negócio de louco, Marani? Sei lá porque escrevo assim, só me sinto bem à vontade, acaba saindo naturalmente, shausha. O desse semana tá um capítulo atrasado, mas o próximo vem mais rápido. :D

**Heck-chan:** Ai, que bom que gostou do apelido, porque demorei meia hora para decidir o que ficava mais fofo. U.u Já que você é de Portugal, se houver alguma gíria brasileira e não entender, só dá um toque na tia aqui que eu explico. o/Aimeudeus, sou famosa na Europa. :v –q? Ah, não tem como, ele é muito lento mesmo, ele não se toca que já perdeu muito tempo com vingança e que agora tá na hora da ação. Aaaamo colocar Karin e Suigetsu brigando, no mangá já acho engraçado, então numa fanfic... tem que explorar. Shaushau, fiquei rindo sozinha com isso de santa Kyuubi e da Hinata, rir do que escreve é o fim, mas é bom que vocês também se divertem. xD kk Até o próximo!

**Strikis:** Ah, mas esse Sasuke não desiste nunca mesmo!Imagine, deixar a Sakura para outro ninja quando ele está bem ali e muitíssimo disposto (embora no início relutante)? De modo algum. Se será menino ou gêmeos, é algo que já planejei, o sexo do bebê foi a primeira coisa das minhas decisões, então nem vou te dar spoiler. Por enquanto, fique curiosa. xD Também acho válido ele usar, no fim das contas esse Uchiha só tá de doce e, por dentro, deve estar bem feliz. xD

**Wonderje:** Aaaah, amamos comédia, né? Não podemos viver sem! Sim, é um pouco chato a Sakura viver apenas para o Sasuke, então vamos mudar, ela tem esse tal motivo oculto e é um motivo válido, não é nada 'OHMINHANOSSA, QUE MODAFORCANTE', não, é algo bem real e simples, mas eu vou fazer mistério, porque sim. Shauhsa :v Até o próximo! Obrigada.

**Biahcerejeira: **Já te mandei MP falando que é parar de prever o futuro. Bem, aí está, suas apostas estavam corretas e era isso mesmo! Shaushua achei que ia ser surpresa. Mas tudo bem, sempre tem um leitor guru. xD Aham, aham! Ele gosta da Sakura, sente atração por ela, morre de ciúmes, mas para ele mesmo isso não está bem definido. Uma hora ele percebe. Continuo, sim, dêva da passarela

**Uma Ficwriter:** Perturbe sempre, pertubadora gatésima(?). Esse capítulo teve só tretas sentimentais mesmo, meio murcho, quebrou a expectativa, mas nesse que eu postei agora – e no próximo – teremos as tão esperadas tretas kamasutrianas. xD Nem ligue, não serão cinquenta caps. É que eu gosto de colocar tensão sexual entre eles, eu não resisto, não cruxifique-me, leitora, shaushua. Perdoa. xD

**Stephanie Brum:** Oi, tia Steph, que fazes por aqui, minha delícia de pururuca? Bem-vinda. Bater-me, ó, digníssima dama? Why? Sonhar coma fanfic é bom, eu mesma não consigo sonhar com elas. Estou invejando essa habilidade, shuahsua. O próximo tá aqui e o próximo depois do próximo vem logo!

**Andressa Martins:** Meu irmão, é isso aí que você está vendo, uma fanfic tensa com os conflitos masculinos de Uchiha Sasuke e o desespero fecundativo de Haruno Sakura. Adoro humor, é uma delícia, esse jeitinho de escrever vem fácil e fluído, um pouco de silêncio e inspiração, e o capítulo sai. Muito obrigado pelo seu comentário, muito fofo, logo vem mais. Bye!

**GasPanicxx: **Bem-vinda, Panic! Ah, mulher, nem me fale de Tomate, eu realmente não sei, deu bloqueio criativo. A situação está lá, sei o que fazer, mas não vem a "coisa" que vai reger o enredo e o fazer ficar bom, ou do jeito que eu quero. É um pouco triste, uma hora ele vem!

**Madelyne-chan:** Ah, amo esses olhinhos brilhantes. *-* Acho a cara de vocês. Opa, ganhei três perfeitos, chupaaaa mundo. Shauhsuasa, o "pirralho", shuahsua, tá menos amável que o Sasuke chamando o menino de "fedelho". É a segunda pessoa que pede gêmeos e, vou te contar um segredo, eu já defini o sexo e a quantidade de bebês. :v Mas não vou contar essa parte. Mdds, acabei atrasando, você conseguiu dormir bem? Espero que sim. D:

**Danielle Uchiha:** Ah, os motivos da Sakura. Eu vou enrolar mais um pouquinho, vou deixar que ela conte num momento de intimidade dos dois (não sexo), mas para dar sustentação à relação deles. =D Não deixe a curiosidade te matar e o samba morrer. Nos vemos no próximo!

**Koorime Hyuuga:** Olá, minha pururuca favorita, meu wi-fi de todas as noites e piadas mais toscas, meu pudiim de gelatinha sem sabor. Sshuahsa, é muita dedicação, não? Autor fica feliz, sim. :v Amamos. Não se preocupe, na hora certa eu revelo os motivos da Sakura (não é nada grandioso ou cabuloso, já aviso, é só pra ter algo a se revelar mesmo nessa história). Eu não vou te contar, seu momento de lucidez mandou o recado e mesmo que você implore eu não direi. Eu não vou por essa porra em hiatus, confia. D: Esse Sasuke quero-mas-não-quero-quero-sim é ótimo, combinando orgulho com ciúmes, acabou com o menino, é muito difícil conciliar as duas coisas. Mas ele é um Uchiha. Aaah, pode crer, seus sharingans copiaram certo, mas, palavra de autora, o Naruto nem foi nos Hyuuga fazer saliência, não consigo ver isso, como você disse: são só visitas (vdd). Hinata nem tem participação na fanfic, se aparecer, vai ser citada ou como random mesmo. Até o tio do Rámen terá mais importância. Capítulo teve 3 mil palavras, vk. i.i Isso é curto? Tsc. Shaushuasa,, claro que eu vou sugar toda gota de perversidade que há em você.


	4. IV Linha visível

Boa leitura, pururucas. Tem surpresinha no final! Aliás, queria muito agradecer especialmente à Danilindinha, que recomendou a fanfic de um jeito muito lindo e encantador no Nyah . Obrigada.

* * *

**Paternidade**

_.IV. Linha visível_

_.._

_[Ainda são -3 semanas de vida]_

Sasuke, até então, nunca tinha visto um pornô na vida. Quão estranho seria o famoso e assexuado vingador alugando putaria nas locadoras? Num grau de civil a jounnin, isso é gravidade _anbu_. No entanto, este não era nem o maior disparate, ele preocupava-se com a _origem_ destas fitas em VHS que manchavam a santidade de seu lar sagrado e inocente. Onde demônios a Haruno conseguiu todo esse material imoral? Tsc. Sakura era esquisita assim desde a época de gennins ou acabou se tornando essa pessoa de escrúpulos duvidosos quando ele esteve fora?

Ela o cutucou nas costelas para que pusesse os olhos na tela, o Uchiha xingou baixinho. _Certo_, provavelmente foi quando ele esteve fora, longe de seus olhos e influência. Ela não teria se transformado nessa_coisa_ se ele estivesse na Folha.

O enredo do filme era de uma nukenin que havia sido apanhada por um shinobi honrado de uma vila e ele decidiu que iria "puni-la" antes de entregá-la às autoridades. Sasuke esperou que nos primeiros dois minutos houvesse uma luta corporal e uma cena de ação como nos filmes que _ele_ costumava assistir, mas, por um motivo muito estranho, a moça – nukenin descrita como uma kunoichi extremamente forte – sequer reagiu quando o tal shinobi se aproximou tocando seus seios.

— Espera... isso não tem lógica — Sasuke comentou, cruzando os pés.

— Sasuke-kun, é pornô, não é para ter lógica — a Haruno rebateu, tímida pela situação, mas convicta por seu objetivo. — Se concentre em aprender.

_Onde ele foi se meter?_

A coisa ficou pior quando a nukenin teve a blusa rasgada com uma kunai e o tal shinobi "honrado" colocou a boca nos peitos dela. _Puta que pariu._ Sasuke massageou as têmporas e buscou um olhar cúmplice de Sakura, no entanto, ela estava com eles grudados na tela, rígida, parecia que todo o sangue de seu corpo havia ido para o rosto. Arrependendo-se de sua decisão? Muito provável. O Uchiha esperava que sim, afinal, seu constrangimento não poderia ser unilateral.

— Va-vamos pular essa parte, Sasuke-kun. É inútil e não vamos fazer nada disso mesmo, não é necessária, no fim das contas.

Sasuke mal conseguiu formar uma frase.

— …!

Como é que é?!

_Inútil? Desnecessária?_ Ela era louca? Eles não iam fazer toda aquela sacanagem? E para onde iriam todas as pequenas fantasias de Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura teria o corpo dele à sua mercê e uso, mas não iria _usufruir _do jeito que se deve, ao que parece. Era muita falta de sanidade mental e _desperdício_. Não podia ser sério. Mas era. Céus, a Haruno estava realmente convicta, pois pegou o controle e acelerou toda a parte de preliminares, tudo na tela acontecia 16 vezes mais rápido, deixou de ser sexy e se tornou algo puramente engraçado.

O vingador cruzou os braços e comprimiu os lábios. Estava insatisfeito, vendo uma vida de perversão passar diante de seus olhos. Nada de oral, nada de beijo, nada de amasso e gemidos mais dispostos. Parecia que Sakura estava traçando uma linha bastante visível entre "fabricar um bebê" e "fazer sexo". O vídeo parou no começo da penetração e desacelerou com um apertar de botão. Parecia algo seco, simples, não havia tesão algum. A mulher gemia descontroladamente, soava falso, o som preencheu o quarto. Sakura abaixou o volume.

— Inferno, Sakura — o Uchiha viu-se comentando —, desliga isso.

Ela, de fato, esperava que ele ficasse de pau duro milagrosamente para fazer o que mostrava na tela do _nada_? Sem mesmo um pequeno incentivo? Louca.

— Ah, isso não deve ser tão difícil.

— Você é homem? — ele questionou, seco.

— Não — ela inflou a bochecha esquerda e olhou para o lado.

— Então cala a boca.

— Hmpf! Eu posso provar o que digo, Sasuke-kun. Vocês são criaturas fracas que armam a barraca até dormindo.

Sasuke torceu a mandíbula e bufou em asco. Raiva líquida estava estampada em sua testa orgulhosa e uma veia pulsou ali. Essa ousadia não combinava com Sakura, principalmente quando ele era desarmado por ela e tinha o orgulho ferido pela língua afiada.

— Somos, é? — o fato de seus dentes estarem trincados dificultava o entendimento de sua fala. No entanto, Sakura sabia que o rosnado rancoroso do shinobi era o suficiente para alardá-la sobre sua irritação mal ocultada._Ora_, ela refletiu, por que ele se ofendia tão fácil?

Era uma pena – para Sasuke – que Uchihas, apesar de propensos às picuinhas e chiliques, mantivessem sua palavra. Apenas isso impediu o vingador de acabar com o acordo ali mesmo. Se Sakura achava que faria o que bem entendesse apenas porque estava desesperada por uma criança, hmp, ela descobriria que nem tudo funciona deste modo. A kunoichi queria provocá-lo? Pois bem, _ela_ sairia provocada.

— Mostre.

— Desculpe?

— Esqueça.

Ele tinha certeza que ela não era burra e havia ouvido sua mensagem, tão óbvia, tão livre de pureza; portanto, durou um segundo para Sakura entender. Como esperado, ela sequer pensou direito e já jogou o controle remoto entre eles na cama, usando as mãos para cobrir a boca, olhando-o de modo assustado. O vingador chateou-se. Por que _ela _precisava se ofender tão fácil, afinal?

— S-sasuke-kun! Como você pode ser tão...?

— Quem precisa de um filho é você, não eu. — interrompeu-a, baixando a voz com sarcasmo, o rosto mais perto do dela; sua respiração tocou o ombro da kunoichi, provocando na pele um formigamento nervoso.

Nem isso impediu Sakura de completar sua injúria com total veneno e escárnio:

— _... tarado!_

_Ah, puta merda_. O olho esquerdo do Uchiha foi tomado por um tique nervoso enquanto se afastava para seu travesseiro. Não valia a pena. Quem diabo ela chamou de tarado? Este possivelmente já era o quarto golpe mortal em seu orgulho, e isso apenas nessas poucas horas em que Sakura encontrava-se sobre sua cama. Sasuke desiludiu-se, não era nisso que sua mente vinha trabalhando. Pois... _olha só essas pernas_.

— Os pornôs, pelo que eu sei, são seus.

— Isso aqui é objeto de estudo, você acha que eu pegava em pinto frio de defunto no hospital porque eu sou uma pervertida? Não! Estava estudando!

— Ver putaria é o que você chama de "estudo"?

— É uma pr-preparação, só olhe para tela. Não acredito que estamos tendo essa conversa.

— Hmp, têm minhas palavras em sua boca.

Mas, se não fosse tão irritante, poderia ter outra coisa. Lamentável.

A mulher do vídeo continuava gemendo como uma aloprada, manchando a reputação dos nukenins descentes com essa falta de decoro. Fora aquele shinobi com um pênis que parecia um braço, isso não era humanamente normal. Onde estavam os elementos verdadeiramente ninjas que o enredo sugeria no início? Para onde foram os jutsus? O Uchiha ficou incomodado durante o seguinte minuto pegajoso dos corpos na tela, cruzava e descruzava os pés, coçava a nuca, o pescoço, começava a se irritar gradativamente.

Perguntas assolaram à Sasuke, sem respostas.

Quem é que se excita e aprende alguma coisa com uma merda dessas? A parte mais _interessante, _por assim dizer, Sakura facilmente pulou. O que era? Ela já não ligava? A kunoichi desinteressou-se pelo vingador ao ponto de esnobar qualquer coisa a mais que venha de seu nobre corpo? A bolota de carne que cresceria em sua barriga acaso roubava antecipadamente tudo que pertencia a Uchiha Sasuke? Ele, simplesmente, não estava habituado a ser rejeitado e _trocado_ por uma infame combinação de cromossomos que sequer existia ainda.

Sakura, com certeza, não deveria sequer _sugerir_ algo assim.

Precavida, a Haruno apenas garantia que tudo, absolutamente tudo, desse certo. Não era que não confiasse nas habilidades de Sasuke ou algo do tipo, sabia que ele, como gênio, dificilmente decepcionaria. Ela ainda lembrava-se como ele beijava excepcionalmente bem, mesmo que o primeiro tenha sido o pior, talvez por sua própria inexperiência. O problema estava na simples questão que ela não poderia contar inteiramente com Sasuke ou com algum senso de responsabilidade inexistente que fosse surgir de seu muro de gelo, ela arcaria com todos seus sonhos sozinha.

Dele, só deveria esperar amizade. Daquelas com benefícios. Mesmo que um benefício breve e incomum. Obviamente, ela poderia tentar ganhar o coração do Uchiha, mas quão cruel seria se ele decidisse ficar com ela apenas por causa do bebê? Antes ficar sozinha, mas feliz, do que sujeitá-lo e _se_ sujeitar a isso.

Pensou, com certa amargura, que vingador era mesmo um ótimo amigo por _"sacrificar-se"_ assim pelo seu bem. Talvez, se o Uchiha soubesse suas motivações, estivesse até mesmo mais disposto e menos emburrado com os materiais que ela trouxe, entretanto, a última coisa que Sakura queria era a piedade do homem que ela amava. Esse tipo de coisa traz a miséria para a alma e disto ela já estava exausta.

— Ei.

— Huh? — Sakura olhou para Sasuke, sabendo que seus pensamentos nublaram seus olhos.

— Se você vai me fazer ver isso, olhe para a televisão também, estúpida, não farei tudo sozinho — o rapaz ralhou, esticando os braços ao longo da cabeceira da cama. Se ele estendesse a mão, tocaria a nuca da médica.

Todavia, envergonhada, Sakura assentiu, correndo as vistas sem querer por Sasuke antes de ir para a TV: Jeito de quem está à vontade no próprio corpo, como sempre, barriga reta escondida pela camisa, bermuda casual que não demonstrava nenhuma atividade interessante por ali, pés cruzados e respiração controlada. _Estranho_. Ela voltou os olhos para a bermuda e comprimiu-os. Aquele assexuado filho da puta mal se incomodava com duas pessoas trepando como loucas na sua frente? Onde estava a ereção gritante em sua cueca? Poderia ser que Sasuke...?

— Sasuke-kun.

Mal humorado, o Uchiha não respondeu imediatamente. Levou alguns segundos para fazê-lo, com a voz azeda:

— Que foi?

— Ahn... Como posso dizer? Você tem... huh — ela enrolava, sem graça. Era uma pergunta íntima, afinal.

— Fala de uma vez.

— Você... têm disfunção erétil?

_O QUÊ?_

_Ele entendeu o que acha que entendeu?_

Oh, certamente. Antes fosse surdo. Sasuke girou a cabeça em direção a ela devagar e macabro, uma aura negra gigantesca pousava sobre seus cabelos e olhos, agora tingidos de vermelho. Às vezes, era impossível controlar os sharingans quando uma raiva imensa explodia dentro dele, um desejo insano de fazer sangue jorrar e ficar dias a fio vigiando o cadáver apodrecer, coberto de vermes gordinhos e brancos.

_Iria matá-la_.

E len-ta-men-te.

Como aquela criatura rosa ousava, novamente, afrontá-lo e irritá-lo de toda espécie de maneiras? O quinto golpe no seu orgulho foi o pior deles. Ela havia dito... Disfunção erétil? Pelos hokages, ele sinceramente não tinha problema nenhum com isso. Como Sakura reagiria ao saber que ela mesma era uma excelente inspiração nas noites de consolo do vingador? Ele viu-se frustrado. Isto não é lá argumento que se apresente.

No entanto, o shinobi sequer teve a chance de pensar num segundo plano, uma excelente contrarresposta afiada ou uma explicação. Afinal, a visão dos sharingans ativos de Sasuke e a sede dele por carnificina ficaram totalmente ocultos à Sakura, que estava concentrada em outra coisa e fez algo que ele não esperava que ela fizesse. Não, não podia crer naquilo. Oh, sim, a ideia de matá-la ficou mais atraente. Principalmente depois _disto_. Aliás, ele começaria cortando os dedos que agora invadiam o cós de sua bermuda rapidinho e envolviam o volume dentro de sua cueca.

— Filha da p... — o vingador chiou, agarrando a cabeceira da cama por equilíbrio. Nem mesmo conseguiu concluir seu xingamento, tão eloquente, quando a mão dela envolveu seu membro.

_Ouf! Cacete!_

A mão da kunoichi estava _estupidamente fria_.

Gélida.

Congelante.

Glacial.

Como se não fosse suficiente, a médica ainda anunciou o óbvio:

— Oh, Sasuke-kun, está mole — Sakura constatou com uma cara de nada. Como não haveria de estar?_Pelo menos tenha a decência de corar, cacete. _Será que ela imaginava que aquilo ali era o pinto de um defunto para ficar tão indiferente assim e vir encostando de qualquer jeito? Era a primeira vez que uma mulher tocava Sasuke tão intimamente e ela, como se não bastasse sua natureza irritante, tratava como algo leviano. Que inferno.

Sasuke encheu os pulmões de ar e soltou.

— Tira — ele sibilou, mais frio que os dedos de Sakura. — Agora.

— Nem pensar!

— _Agora _— a voz dele, em vez de aumentar, diminuiu perigosamente, como um rosnado de um animal que avisa que dará o último ataque. Sabia que se ele mesmo fosse fazê-lo quebraria os dedos de Sakura.

— Mas...! Quero meu bebê. Não adianta eu me esforçar tanto se chegar no momento e você não funcionar.

O vingador indignou-se e grunhiu:

— Eu funciono, porra. — Mas aquela mão gelada só faria a coisa ali diminuir, não aumentar. Sasuke já não estava sentido aquela parte de seu corpo... oh, santas bijuus, em casos assim eles não amputavam?

Sakura, contudo, não parecia incomodada, na verdade, ela só pensava que não tinha garantia de que o vingador falava a verdade, portanto, testaria todos os limites de Sasuke. Seria extremamente decepcionante se ela ficasse nua na frente do shinobi e ele não desse um jeito de ficar desperto. Ela culpou-se novamente por não ter deixado o amigo ir além no hospital, isso pouparia tanto constrangimento agora. Era uma sorte ela conseguir usar seu treinamento ninja para não sair correndo ali agora mesmo, tamanha vergonha e cara de pau.

_É pelo meu filho._

Com certeza a desculpa de ter um filho justifica o fato de Sakura ser uma grande vaca com seu indefeso e praticamente horrorizado colega de time.

A Haruno concentrou-se, engoliu em seco, _"__vamos lá", _e fez certa pressão no pênis do Uchiha, percebendo ele prender a respiração e ficar... muito _puto_. Não era a reação esperada. Estaria ela, com toda sua inexperiência, machucando-o? Mordendo os lábios, Sakura suavizou o aperto e decidiu deslizar por toda a extensão, aproveitando a deixa e descobrindo também o tamanho, uma pequena curiosidade.

Quantas vezes ela e Ino já não discutiram tal assunto em pleno necrotério, inspiradas pelo cadáver nu? O pobre Rock Lee sempre saía com o menor na lista de nomes. Sasuke, obviamente, a liderava.

No entanto, Sakura não percorreu nem dois centímetros quando este mesmo Sasuke, bufando de ódio, tirou sua mão dali e jogou a médica para trás na cama com tudo, não dando espaço para nenhum arquejo. Sua barriga tocava a dela, os pés estavam voltados para a cabeceira. A saia plissada de Sakura subiu tanto que parte de sua calcinha era vislumbrada, principalmente no lado direito. O ex-nukenin sorriu. Assim era bom. Ele estava em cima dela, segurando o braço que o tocara pelo pulso, prendendo-o contra o colchão. Ele manda. Ele é o melhor. Macho alfa e fodido vingador.

— Sa-sasuke!

— Você estava indo um pouco longe — o Uchiha lembrou-a, sombrio. — Não brinque assim, Sakura.

A Haruno virou o rosto, franzindo a testa e avermelhando-se. Sasuke desativou o sharingan, deixando a raiva sair aos poucos, sua fonte inesgotável de amor-próprio enchendo novamente seu potinho de orgulho ao vê-la como a Sakura que ele, simplesmente, mais gostava. Estava acostumado com essa. Facílima de lidar.

— Você não entenderia — ela murmurou, pousando uma mão livre sobre o ombro de Sasuke e juntando um punhado da camisa.

— Hm.

A mulher do pornô continuava gemendo com o volume baixinho. Às vezes, ela soltava uma frase vergonhosa. Os dois ignoraram isso até tomarem a consciência de que suas próprias posições eram bastante delicadas. O joelho de Sakura estava levemente dobrado, do mesmo lado em que sua calcinha aparecia. Sasuke quase morreu ao espiar sobre o ombro e viu a perna nua da colega; afinal, ele, mais do que qualquer homem em Konoha, parecia nutrir uma extrema ode por aquela parte do corpo feminino e _isto_ era quase difícil de esconder.

Sua mão apertou o pulso de Sakura levemente e fitou-a, na indecisão do que fazer, no duelo de sair dali ou permanecer. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ficavam próximos, mas, com certeza, era a que ficavam um sobre o outro numa cama, apesar das circunstâncias anormais.

O vingador decidiu. Ela, com toda sua ignorância, não achava que ele precisava de preparação? Não suspeitava de disfunção? Pois bem. Que venha a preparação e prova prática, rumo à paternidade.

Como sempre acontecia, Sasuke tomou a iniciativa, coisa que a kunoichi havia parado de fazer pelo receio frequente de ser recusada por ele. O rapaz saiu dos olhos de Sakura, desceu para nariz e parou em sua boca, aproximou o rosto devagar, esperando qualquer reclamação, porém, antes que ele a alcançasse, a própria Haruno ergueu a cabeça e conectou as duas bocas, largando o punhado de pano em seu ombro e puxando-o pela nuca.

Ela podia não ser a _primeira_ a reagir, no entanto, se Sasuke desse um sinal, Sakura jamais o negaria. Amá-lo era uma maldição.

O Uchiha conduziu tudo em seguida, no entanto. Os lábios finos a induziram a entreabrir os próprios e conceder à língua dele um lugar, provocando-lhe um calor no estômago e uma vontade de se apegar a ele. O beijo de Sasuke era algo tranquilizador e arrogante, que massageava e prendia a boca da Haruno com os dentes, voltando sempre a encontrar a língua dela e puxar seu fôlego. E daí que ela era doida de pedra e uma sacana pervertida? No final, o vingador sentia-se estranhamente atraído por ela. A ponto de lhe soltar o pulso e chegar à perna esquerda, erguendo-a exatamente como a outra.

Ah, as pernas de Sakura ladeando seu quadril. As pernas de Sakura nas mãos dele.

Nada seria comparado com o poder sexual disso. Ou o efeito devastador sobre os hormônios e fluxo sanguíneo de Sasuke. Disfunção erétil, heh? Sakura sentiria agora mesmo que ter ao menos _pensado_ em dizer algo assim era um _enorme_ e grave erro. Afinal, ela gemeu levemente assim que o Uchiha empurrou um pouco o quadril no corpo dela. Por que esperar dezesseis dias se podiam começar a treinar para fabricar bebês desde agora? Dane-se a linha visível de Sakura ou cacete do período infértil, ela sequer parecia perturbada com isso agora.

Presunçoso, Sasuke desceu para o pescoço da médica e depositou um beijo, puxando a gola do pulôver para baixo, permitindo que o cheiro dela inebriasse suas narinas. Ele queria... _mais_. O corte da roupa não lhe dava espaço para explorar a tez, o que o incomodava. Sem perguntar, o Uchiha sentou-se sobre a Haruno e puxou a blusa de baixo para cima, Sakura tentou ajudar, mas a peça já estava na altura de seu peito. Sorte ter uma camiseta branca por baixo. No entanto, ela sabia que Sasuke logo se livraria dela também.

Suspirando, ela ergueu o tronco e auxiliou-o na retirada, o pulôver foi atirado no chão com descaso.

— É novo, Sasuke-kun!

— Não faz mal.

Estaria ela fazendo a coisa certa? Envolver-se mais do que lhe era permitido agora só a faria chorar depois, contudo, Sasuke não lhe deixava pensar direito. Ela não queria carinhos exatamente por isso. Sabia que, mais tarde, sentira vontade de exigir um retorno.

Sem impedimentos, o rapaz afastou a alça larga da camiseta e sua boca roçou no princípio do monte de seus seios, a sensação molhada e fria da boca dele veio em seguida. Tudo nela era tão delicado que quase não parecia que era uma mulher perigosa. Depois, o Uchiha encostou os lábios semiabertos perto da clavícula, pressionou a língua e puxou um pouco de ar, sugando. Quando Sakura entendeu o que ele estava fazendo, era tarde demais. Dez segundos depois, Sasuke afastou a cabeça e contemplou o desenho vermelho na pele da Haruno. Ficou pequenininho, mas quando ela viu fez cara feia.

— Você... não acredito que fez isso.

— Não foi nada.

— Por quê? — Seria uma necessidade masculina primitiva de marcar território? Sasuke não fazia esse tipo nem ao menos havia necessidade. De fato, ele só estava curioso.

— Eu apenas quis — Sasuke arrematou, dando o assunto por finalizado e balançando os ombros. A mesma resposta fácil de sempre e que ninguém questionava. Afinal, quem se atreveria a espremer uma explicação deste mortal ex-nukenin?

Sakura, justamente, não o faria. Ainda.

Ela conhecia-o e o ignorou, permitindo se deixar levar. Ainda o deixou ajudá-la na retirada da blusa. Depois disto, nem mesmo o sutiã escapou e logo foi eliminado. Sasuke mal perdeu tempo com uma contemplação. Ele teria muitas chances para isso daqui a pouco. Agora, tudo que almejava era tocar. Seu corpo voltou a se alinhar ao de Sakura, percebendo o volume em sua bermuda se tornar mais evidente e miserável de atenção, especialmente quando a médica ainda lhe deu uma mordida na orelha que, de modo direto, estremeceu a base de sua coluna até a nuca, como se algo enregelado e fantástico houvesse percorrido por ali.

Enquanto tomava a boca de Sakura, Sasuke apoiou o cotovelo no colchão, buscando um ponto de equilíbrio. Ou, ao menos, foi o que ele achou que fosse. Não era. Seu braço atingiu o fodido controle remoto. Se fosse apenas isso, estava de bom tamanho, no entanto, o Uchiha conseguiu a enorme proeza de acertar o botão de volume e o som foi aumentado em proporções que a casa inteira poderia ouvir.

A casa _inteira_. Literalmente. Puta que pariu.

— Ah! Ah! Vai, tigrão!

* * *

Na sala, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo ergueram o olhar para o teto.

— Quatro-olhos, é melhor tapar os ouvidos do nosso inocente Juugo. Vamos poupá-lo dessas safadezas impuras.

— E lá existe safadeza pura? Vamos lá acabar com essa putaria! — a Uzumaki decretou, arrumando os óculos, andando para fora da sala e sendo seguida pelos companheiros.

Ela ia muito determinada, até que estancou no caminho. Suigetsu quase se chocou com suas costas e, em efeito dominó, o mesmo se sucederia com Juugo.

— Owa! Calma, égua. Por que parou?

Karin sorriu maldosamente, ignorando ao colega espadachim.

— Oh, alguém muito conveniente está chegando.

**Tsuzuku**...

* * *

Vou deixar no meu perfil o link da minha humilde fanart feita Paint do nosso casal favorito. E que a cena retratada tenha ficado reconhecível (sip, é uma cena do capítulo de hoje). Não, eu não levo jeito para desenho. Ignorem a desproporcionalidade. Nos vemos no próximo!. ~Ichinose.

* * *

Reviews:

**Susan nn:** Continuo, continuo, continuo sempre. Não pode parar, né, Susan? Se atrasar um cadinho, pode crer que foi imprevisto mesmo. :)

**Myttaro:** Oi, My! A continuação veio com um dia de atraso, estarei perdoada? Espero que goste desse capítulo. Muuuuito obrigado por acompanhar!

**Prim:** Opa, obrigada, dlç. Adorei o nick, fofo e simples.

**Strikis:** sahushausa, olha, Strikis, eu só posso dizer que essa Sakura sem pudor vai disso para ainda pior. Ela não tem um PINGO de vergonha na cara, shauhsua. Ah, esse Sasuke vai dar seu jeito, um jeitinho Uchiha e orgulhoso. :B Vamos aguardar.

**Andressa Martins:** Olá, Andressa! Acabei de receber seu review lá no Nyah, muito lindo. Eu postei lá primeiro que aqui, porque ia ficar um bom tempo respondendo os reviews de vocês. E, sobre o que você me mandou, aaaah, pode ficar na intimidade, tem problema, não. Pode me chamar de Tia Kiki, se quiser também, é como a galera me chama. :D shuahsuahsa, matar? Hm, não, mas deixar vocês sem fôlego é, sim, uma ideia atraente. Chama sua amiga pra ler também! -no Noss, o meu humor melhora graças a vocês, escrevo os capítulos toda animada, ainda que devagar. xD Sakura está subestimando demais nosso vingador, ele vai acabar provando para ela que isso é tolo, é feio, é rude. Ah, você já leu o próximo. Logo vem mais!

**Aneishon-chan:** Continuado! shaushua, eu começo a rir sabendo que vocês tão rindo dessa bodega, espero continuar conduzindo esse humor até o fim. xD Quando que vai acontecer o hentai? Ah, em breve, muito em breve. :v

**BrunaS-chan:** shauhsuasa, eu também ainda estou em pleno estado de choque, eu não creio que escrevi isso! Sakura foi ou não foi o ser mais aloprado da face da terra? Gente, é com o Sasuke que ela está lidando, afinal. shauhsuasa, tadinha da Karin! Ela é assim no anime, bora colocar ela assim na fanfic também, mas uma hora ela muda, tenha certeza. Ela perceberá que sardinha é melhor que falcão. Aimeudeus, tô nos favoritos, sou importante, owooo! Obrigada!

**Danielle Uchiha: s**huahsuaha, não é interessante? Esses japoneses tem cada costume. Agora que penso, eu poderia ter colocado essa nota no começo, mas agora já era. shaushua, verdade, a cara dele deve ter sido hilária, digna de foto. Sim, vou matá-la de curiosidade, para dizer o mínimo. u.u Continuarei!

**Uma FicWriter:** Peeeeeeeeeeeraí, como assim "até o fim da fic não te mato"? Depois que acabar posso me considerar um cadáver moribundo? Cruzes, leitora, que maldade. Sai pra lá com essa Kira's face, ele é terrível. :'c shaushua, para o Sasuke só resta sentir pena mesmo, coitado, tem que ser solidário com a sua agonia. E o Juugo, tadinho, é o que mais sofre, pq nem entende das malvadezas do mundo. Karin se fede msm, é que ela fica teimando com o Sasuke, aí n tem jeito. u.u Opa! Espero continuar assim, então, farei de tudo, tudo mesmo, para postar semanalmente. Obrigada.

**Heckyeah-sasusaku-sorato:** Opa, então está ótimo. *ç* Rir é uma terapia maravilhosa, eu concordo com você. E se a Europa precisa de mim... não me resta escolha, eu vou [virada dramática de cabeça]. Awwn, eu adoro SuiKa. O ciúme entre eles é maçante. E não é só de um pro outro, é totalmente recíproco. xD A sardinha e a quatro-olhos acabarão se entendendo, eu espero. Owoo, a Karin é uma personagem maravilhosa, no começo eu não a compreendia bem, também, mas como você, gostar dela tornou-se algo gradual e hoje em dia acho-a hilária e perfeita, realmente, uma verdadeira tsundere. kkkk hsuahusa, omg, você foi a única leitora que achou plausível a ideia da Sakura. Mas foi mesmo! Filho é coisa série, e vai que o Sasuke faz tudo errado. Sakura viveria para se arrepender disso. snaushushausha, eu ri tanto do processamento cerebral dele que vou colar aqui para quem quiser ler também, amei, amei, fiquei rindo muito. xD "Inserir irformação: Haruno Sakura trouxe porno. Haruno Sakura acha que eu não sei como se fazem os bebés. Inserir orgulho. ERRO! Mensagem de erro: Nível de masculinidade -100%. Outros erros: Erro 942: Orgulho Uchiha danificado. É favor reiniciar o sistema". shuahs, obrigada! ;*

**Chibionigiri:** Owwwn, coisa linda da tia. Te imaginado aqui como um bolinho de arroz, os bracinhos vem depoois (8). shuhsua, feliz aqui pela fanfic te fazer rir, ó, pequeno bolinho. Adoro fazer isso. Ah, pode ler os comentários e respostas à vontade, cê é de casa, aqui eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também. Seja livre, shaushuaa. Espero que continue gostando. xD

**Susan:** Continuei, dlç. Vemk, larga dessa timidez e fala comigo. Serei suave. ;)

**Fer-chan:** Já respondi você no privado, demonha. Obrigada por ter comentado de novo.

**Biahcerejeira:** Ih, Jesus, se você ficou vermelha nesse capítulo... não quero nem ver nesse de agora, shuashuasha. xD Sim =O impressionante, mas o Sasuke é mesmo um tarado e, pior! Ele odeia que joguem isso em sua cara. xD A Sakura... hsuahsua, é o desespero que faz isso com a menina. Quem paga é o Uchiha, coitado. xD Continuo, sim, tia, muito obrigada por sempre comentar aqui!


	5. V Em flagrante

Olá, pururucada. Postarei quinzenalmente, se algum interessado quiser saber. E agradecimentos gostosos e especiais para a Missie Alse [ex-mulher gato] do Nyah que recomendou a história. Os capítulos foram betados pela minha amiga surtada number oo1: Koorime Hyuuga. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Paternidade**

_.V. Em Flagrante_

_[-3 semanas de vida]_

Não é que aquele visitante excêntrico fosse exatamente um aliado. Na opinião do Taka, ele era apenas um cara comum com visual anormal e gostos estranhos (Suigetsu, porém, não tinha absolutamente nada a reclamar das preferências do homem). Apesar de suas peculiaridades, apenas esperava-se que ele agisse como sempre agiu: calmo, mas sagaz.

Um verdadeiro tirano sob uma pele tranquila.

Isso seria suficiente para desatracar os dois coelhos em plena cópula no andar superior.

Como era próprio de uma ninja sensor, antes que a porta fosse tocada Karin já a abria e recepcionava aquele jounnin estranhamente sensual. Oh, kunais, as costas dele eram quentes. Todo ele era. Demônios, por que Sasuke tinha que se relacionar com todo homem fodidamente maravilhoso num raio de centenas de quilômetros? Ficava _difícil_ ser fiel a ele.

Karin torceu o nariz. Suigetsu, obviamente, não contava como candidato, apesar de também ser próximo à sua platônica paixão. Para ela, o espadachim era só uma maldita sardinha pré-frita indigna de seus pensamentos.

— Kakashi-kun, eu percebi seu chakra — a Uzumaki informou, abrindo ainda mais a porta.

A sobrancelha do sensei subiu, estranhado. Desde quando um "kun" ficava bem com seu nome? Particularmente, ele não achava nada de especial.

— Ah. Yo, crianças — Kakashi olhou sobre os ombros dos três jovens. Não encontrou o que queria. — Estou procurando o Sasuke.

— O bastardo está um pouquinho _ocupado_ — Suigetsu riu, mais atrás. Da porta não se podia ouvir os gemidos que ele supunha serem de Sakura, exceto se alguém estivesse esperando por eles. Kakashi ainda estava alheio à situação crítica e sexual de seus pupilos ninfomaníacos. — Mas entre, espere aqui dentro. — Completou, piscando para Karin, ela sorriu cúmplice. Juugo parecia um ser transcendental que nada entendia.

O espadachim já não ligava se Sakura gostava de chamar Sasuke de "tigrão", "campeão" ou "shinobi pirocudo" em plena transa, ele perdeu completamente o interesse. O Uchiha era realmente um cara admirável, como ele conseguia continuar trepando com uma garota que falava tais merdas? Em seu lugar, já teria broxado faz tempo. _Ela geme como uma puta, aposto que está fingindo esses orgasmos múltiplos. _

Sinceramente, ele sempre viu em Sakura uma garota loucamente sensual sem ser apelativa... agora sua fantasia estava maculada, irreparável. Pela primeira vez na vida, ao menos, ele e Karin se uniriam por um bem comum, trabalhando perfeitamente juntos sem ser necessário até mesmo uma troca de palavras. Se todas as vezes fossem assim, o ninja da névoa seria capaz de ser um pouco mais tolerante com a quatro-olhos.

Ah, esqueça. Não. A cara furiosa de Karin era impagável e ele não perderia suas oportunidades para vê-la.

— Sabem se ele vai demorar? — o sensei perguntou, passando pelo batente.

Suigetsu fingiu pensar um segundo.

— Hm, isso depende, o bastardo tem algum histórico de ejaculação precoce?

— O que disse?

O rapaz chegou a abrir a boca, porém, antes que o malicioso Suigetsu pudesse responder, uma frase familiar voltou a soar, para terror e constrangimento dos pobres ninjas:

— _Oh, mais fundo! Oh!_

Kakashi arregalou os olhos e imediatamente fitou o teto, desconfiando de sua origem. Aquela voz feminina vinha do andar de cima. Estava incrédulo. O Uchiha não parecia esse tipo de rapaz. Honestamente, o Hatake sempre desconfiou que seu aluno ficaria na inércia sexual para o resto da vida. Ele não tinha nojinho de garotas e a libido atrofiada?

— É com _isso_ que Sasuke está ocupado?

— Ah — Karin fez, arrumando a armação do óculos, colocando seu plano articulado em ação —, você deveria estar se perguntando com _quem_ ele está se ocupando, Kakashi-kun.

— Quem?

* * *

Ao som ensurdecedor que vinha da TV, Sakura entrou em pânico e empurrou o pobre Uchiha acima de si com as duas mãos. Não é preciso dizer que, sendo ela aprendiz de Tsunade, fez Sasuke estatelar as costas no chão logo em seguida, expulsando-o da própria cama. Ele nem mesmo conseguiu fazer uma brilhante, cretina e impossível manobra ninja para cair de pé como um gato. Afinal de contas, o vingador não esperava por isso.

Ergueu o tronco e se apoiou, descabelado e com uma careta para a Haruno. Puro rancor em suas feições bonitas.

— Maldição — ele grunhiu —, quer me aleijar?

Sorte ele não ter caído de barriga pra baixo, senão agora estaria embalando o próprio pênis numa tala.

* * *

Karin olhou para o Hatake, maliciosamente. Ela sabia como ele era um pé no saco com qualquer ninja que ousasse olhar uma segunda vez para Sakura com intenções impuras. Mesmo Sasuke, também sendo seu aluno, não escaparia do jugo maquiavélico do Hatake. A Uzumaki esperava que o sensei fizesse algo para separar aquela pouca-vergonha.

— Acho melhor conferir com seus próprios olhos, Kakashi-kun.

O sensei, no entanto, não estava interessado e surpreendeu-a ao tirar seu Icha Icha da bolsa atada à sua cintura, local onde armas e pergaminhos deveriam ser guardados, mas Kakashi sempre foi um homem que trocaria uma kunai por um bom conto erótico. O segundo era infinitamente mais capaz de salvar vidas – sexuais – que o primeiro, não que ele tivesse alguma.

— Não, obrigado. O som vai dar uma realidade ao meu livro. Vou esperar ele terminar.

— Como?! — Karin viu seu plano de fazê-lo pegar aqueles dois pervertidos em flagrante indo pelo ralo. Ela irritou-se, tipicamente: — Por que, infeliz?

Kakashi ergueu os olhos das páginas, entediado.

— Existem milhares de coisas que eu desejo ver antes de morrer, minha cara, mas a bunda do Sasuke, com certeza, não é uma delas.

* * *

— Cadê o controle? — Sasuke perguntou, estalando as costas e vendo a garota se cobrir puxando o lençol da cama.

Aturdida, a médica correu os olhos pelo colchão.

— Não está aqui!

— Só faltava essa... inferno.

— Olhe debaixo da cama, deve ter voado quando minhas mãos _acidentalmente_ se impulsionaram contra você.

O orgulhoso vingador revirou os olhos. Em que mundo insano ele imaginaria que ficaria agachado pelo quarto, de pau duro, procurando o controle remoto de sua TV enquanto uma retardada berrava sandices?

_— Ai, crave sua kunai em mim, ai!_

* * *

Juugo, o Inocente, estava inquieto na sala. Sakura, desta vez, dizia uma sequência interminável de "ai, ai, acaba comigo, aaai". O mais revoltante era ver Kakashi sentado tranquilamente no sofá, enquanto sua aluna era cruelmente ferida por Sasuke por sabe-se lá quais métodos – a garota até implorava pela morte por meio de uma kunai. Karin e Suigetsu, próximos a ele, trocavam rosnados e olhares feios, como se culpassem um ao outro de alguma coisa. Não era hora para isso!

Ninguém ficaria gemendo de dor e ele ficaria parado. Antes, o ruivo achou que tratava-se de uma massagem ou algum tipo de jogo dos dois, da época em que Sasuke era gennin e não conhecia o Taka, no entanto, agora já não tinha tanta certeza disso. Podia ser um rapaz calmo, mas não era conivente com crueldades. Determinado, Juugo colocou um pé no primeiro degrau da escada e anunciou:

— Não vão fazer nada? Sasuke está, obviamente, machucando a Haruno-san, Kimimaro não teria uma atitude assim. Vamos.

—Vamos? — Karin repetiu, confusa.

— Temos que impedir o Sasuke. Ouçam como ela está sofrendo.

— Keh! Juugo, ele não está machucando ninguém — Suigetsu explicou, desejando rir.

—Ah, não? Explique então essas queixas. Estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

Com um suspiro cansado e pose de sabe tudo, o espadachim lhe falou calmo e sarcasticamente:

— Meu pobre amigo inocente e grandalhão, Sasuke está, claramente, fazend...

Karin arregalou os olhos e soltou um grito. A pureza de Juugo estava prestes a ser corrompida por aquela anêmona inútil e isto era coisa que ela jamais permitiria. Alguém no fodido Taka precisava valer as roupas que veste.

— Não se atreva, peixe!

Indignado, Suigetsu estava a caminho de retrucar algo quando notou uma sombra nas costas de Karin e engoliu o retruco. Não era uma sombra amigável, diga-se de passagem. Ele temeu por ela.

— Ei, crianças — o sensei chamou, _perigoso_. Ouvia a conversa, até então tentando entendê-la, e não gostou nada dela.

— Sim, Kakas — Karin começou a dizer, olhando sobre o ombro, mas quando viu Kakashi percebeu que havia algo maligno ao redor dele e que devia se escafeder dali o mais rápido possível. — Eita, porra.

Livro guardado, braços cruzados. Expressão pacífica do capeta.

— A Haruno que está gemendo desse jeito é a Haruno que eu penso que é?

* * *

"_Un, como você é apertada"._

Hmp.

— Achei_._

— Sasuke-kun, rápido! Acabe com isso! — se alguém tivesse ouvido este apelo da Haurno, certamente também seria mal interpretado. Era uma sorte sua voz estar abafada.

O ex-nukenin chiou, ela não precisava dizer o que ele precisava fazer. O Uchiha imediatamente apertou o botão de desligar, para dar um fim naquilo de uma maldita vez. Apetou uma. Nada. Duas, sete vezes. Não adiantou. Ele xingou. Havia alguém lá em cima contra ele? Alguém que realmente o odeie? Sasuke não precisou pensar muito. _Tobirama_, com certeza. Aquele puto, decerto, teve uma conversa com Deus para foder gostoso o único Uchiha vivo.

Com os ombros tensos, o moreno olhou para o canto do quarto, desejando se autoinfligir uma ferida mortal e deixar que os corvos de seu irmão cuidassem de seu cadáver moribundo.

— Por que não está baixando?

— A porra da pilha acabou.

* * *

Quando Kakashi soube que era Sakura quem gemia – embora a voz estivesse um pouco diferente e a causa, ele imaginou, ser pelo ato em si – o sensei deslocou-se imediatamente da sala e subiu as escadas, quase passando por cima de Juugo, que o acompanhou com o que restou do Taka. Só por ser considerado um homem muito ponderado, isso não significa que ele o era o tempo todo. Havia um limite e Sasuke o ultrapassou agregado a seus hormônios saltitantes, coisa que, até então, era considerada obra da ficção na Aldeia da Folha.

Seu aluno frívolo realmente deu ouvidos à sua aluna picareta? Seria possível que Sakura ainda levasse o plano de fazer um filho adiante e que o Uchiha, naquele miserável dia, se propôs a ser seu par? Tudo bem, ele pareceu mesmo levemente irritado quando marchou da varanda de Chouji naquela tarde, logo após ouvir a nova insensatez de Sakura, que havia decidido copular com um moleque qualquer da Areia.

O sensei havia dito que a integrante feminina era a única que prestava no Time Sete. Enganou-se.

O Hatake, no entanto, imaginou que Sasuke tomaria sua vez e fuzilaria a Haruno com um bem articulado sermão monossilábico ou sumiria com o tal intercambista sem deixar rastro. Ou que, melhor: manteria sua pose de quem estava pouco se fodendo e deixaria tudo com o sensei. O Uchiha não estava sempre declarando com meias palavras que não ligava para sua companheira de time, de qualquer forma?

Bem, parece não é bem assim que funciona. Ele certamente liga. E _bastante_ para se submeter a isso.

— Qual porta? — Kakashi perguntou para algum membro do Taka, quando se colocou no corredor e tentava identificar de qual das cinco o som se propagava mais alto.

— O que você vai fazer? Invadir? — Juugo perguntou, incomodado com os "ai", ainda proferidos.

— Invadir? — o Hatake repetiu, entediado. — Oh, não. Só atrapalhar.

Suigetsu cochichou no ouvido de Karin:

— Ele consegue ser mais empata-foda que você, quatro-olhos. Literalmente.

Ela empertigou-se de uma forma que até os cabelos se arrepiaram.

— Cale a boca, peixe, o negócio é sério.

Kakashi bateu na quinta porta. Pela sua audição ninja, os gemidos vinham mais alto dali. Só então ele notou uma leve melodia ao fundo, escondida sob os grunhidos e sons grudentos de corpos se chocando. A melodia parecia com aquelas velhas músicas bregas de filme pornô. _Puta merda, fetiche? _Bateu na porta novamente.

* * *

— Ouviu algo, Sasuke-kun?

— Hmp.

Ele preferiu não responder. Se ele estava ouvindo algo? Pelos demônios, a única coisa que ele fazia nestes últimos dois minutos sufocantes era tentar calar a boca daquela criatura que urrava como uma égua copulando na sua TV. Então, ele estava, sim, ouvindo algo. Nada que ele realmente quisesse. Antes fossem os gemidos de Sakura bem pertinho do seu ouvido do que essa senhora alargada em tudo quanto é orifício.

— Posso puxar a tomada? — A brilhante Sakura teve a ideia, olhando para o possível futuro pai de seu filho, parecendo tão irritado que a aspiração de fugir de Konoha novamente lhe era agradável. Sasuke assentiu e ela se levantou, mantendo o lençol junto ao corpo, tentando alcançar o fio da tomada.

O Uchiha foi até ela, prevenido caso algo desse errado. Foi um grande erro inocente. Louco para terminar com aquilo, não percebeu quando pisou numa ponta do lençol, que desencadeou um desastre que ele não pôde controlar. Sakura deu mais um passo, agarrando o fio e, ao fazê-lo, o lençol preso não tinha tecido para ceder e escapou de suas mãos num solavanco. Ela deu um pequeno grito.

Oh, que lindo. Nada, absolutamente nada, cobria seus seios.

Ora, ela poderia muito bem se abaixar e se cobrir novamente. Usar as próprias mãos.

Poderia.

Se a porta do quarto não houvesse aberto naquele instante, fazendo-a congelar em choque, enrubescida.

Suigetsu entrou estabanado e resmungando para alguém mais atrás.

— Calma, quatro-olhos, não empurra, não po... — o espadachim reclamou sobre os ombros, para olhar para frente e levar um belo susto, as palavras mal se articularam em sua língua —...demos ir... invadindo assim. Oh, merda.

Irritada pelos dois ignorarem tão placidamente as batidas de Kakashi, Karin havia aberto a porta e empurrado Suigetsu para dentro dela sem pensar duas vezes. Se Sasuke decidisse matar alguém por ser interrompido, que fosse a sardinha. No entanto, o que acontecia naquele quarto era algo que nenhum deles esperava. De todos os modos, era sorte que somente a dupla maliciosa do Taka ter a visão desobstruída para dentro do covil do lobo. Do resto, tudo estava oculto.

O que diabo aqueles dois tarados estavam fazendo?

Os olhos lilases de Suigetsu correram para o cabo da tomada nas mãos de Sakura, para a tela ligada da televisão – aquilo era um pornô? –, depois foram para a cama desarrumada e para a revista numa posição sexual no chão. Sasuke era mais insano sexualmente do que em qualquer outro quesito, pelo visto.

Por fim, subiu pelas pernas de Sakura, passou pela saia amarrotada, a barriga descoberta e umbigo, ia arregalando os orbes conforme subia pela pele nua e, inclusive, poderia ter visto mais (e _queria_ ter visto mais), se Sasuke não houvesse sido muito mais rápido, filho da puta e cheio de reflexos ciumentos quando botou as mãos nos peitos da Haruno descaradamente, ocultado-os como se ninguém nesse mundo tivesse o direito de vê-los.

De fato, para o Uchiha ninguém tinha, realmente.

Ele só estava agradecido por, em dado momento de sua tensão em busca do controle, o volume em sua calça ter voltado ao estado natural.

Por reflexo, Sakura finalmente reagiu e puxou a tomada. "_Poc_". O quarto foi tomado pelo silêncio mortal de seis pessoas que não sabem o que dizer e a falta de barulho na televisão A pele da médica incendiou-se – não de um modo propriamente sensual – quando tomou a verdadeira consciência das duas mãos de Sasuke cobrindo seus peitos e puxando suas costas de encontro ao peito dele, o mais afastada possível de Suigetsu e seus olhos.

— Eu... — Sakura começou, vislumbrando Kakashi e Juugo mais atrás, o primeiro com o rosto nublado por algo que ela não soube dizer e o segundo mortificado. Oh, céus, seria muito chocante se ela enviasse um pulso de chakra no próprio coração para pará-lo agora e morrer, evitando assim a vergonha? Onde é que ela estava com a cabeça? — Eu... ah. Hun...

_O desespero cegou-me e me emudeceu. Ótimo._

Um suspiro alto. Uma cigarra cantando ao lado de fora.

Suigetsu cruzou os braços e fingiu muito bem que aquilo ali era coisa normal de se ver, massageando o lábio inferior com o canino esquerdo. Heh... Aqueles gemidos infernais, então, vinham do pornô? Por que eles estavam assistindo aquilo? Ao menos, foi um grande alívio descobrir que sua querida Sakura poderia permanecer com o status de musa em suas fantasias. Ainda assim, em dado momento aqueles dois se atracaram a ponto da médica estar nua da cintura para cima. Aliás, por que Sasuke insistia em escondê-la tão protetoramente?

O único que havia se mostrado um verdadeiro neurótico tarado foi o próprio Uchiha.

— Sasuke, apesar de tudo eu costumava te respeitar, cara. Agora, eu não sei.

O moreno emitiu um som não exatamente humano.

— Suma da minha vista.

— Ei, não desconta em mim se você não conseguiu tirar seu atraso de dezenove anos.

— Tsc, cale essa fossa na cara.

— Crianças, se afastem — Kakashi interrompeu, sua voz transparecendo um certo cansaço, com um leve tom de impaciência —, venham para fora. Todos. Isso te inclui, Sasuke. E, Sakura, vista uma blusa, pelo amor de Deus.

— S-sim, Kakashi-sensei. — Sakura nunca parecera tanto com uma criança repreendida.

O Taka e o Hatake esperavam o Uchiha pelo lado de fora. A porta fechou-se para que a médica se sentisse à vontade. Sasuke tirou a mão da pele dela, enrubescido. Os braços de Sakura agora ocultavam o que, antes, ele protegia. Havia algo de muito errado naquilo tudo e o Uchiha não sabia nem por onde começar a enumerar os fatos. Santa kyuubi, todo mundo sofria esse suplício para engravidar uma mulher? Na teoria parecia algo bem simples.

— Sasuke-kun, — Sakura murmurou, atando o sutiã e vestindo a camiseta, amarrou o pulôver na cintura. O resto de suas coisas enfiaram-se rapidamente na bolsa — desculpa.

_Hmp._

_Hmmmmmp_, ele bufou.

— Desculpas são inúteis agora, Sakura.

O que ela fez para sua reputação tornou-se algo irreparável. Já imaginava Suigetsu tagarelando muito alto – de propósito, num lugar movimentado, quem sabe numa feira ou reunião shinobi – sobre como Sasuke era tão fracassado e domado na cama que fazia tudo que Sakura queria, ainda pior: utilizava de meios de comunicação duvidosos para satisfazê-la. Pois o espadachim realmente desacreditava que aquele material todo fosse de sua musa.

Estava na cara que era tudo do Uchiha.

Vivendo recluso socialmente por tanto tempo, tornava-se razoável que Sasuke se sentisse curioso e atrasado em comparação com rapazes de sua idade. Além de tudo, era orgulhoso demais para tirar suas dúvidas com alguém. Oh, isso naturalmente explica as revistas e o pornô, uma fonte de sabedoria inestimável, ainda que discutível. _Aliás, que mau gosto._

— Vamos... vamos ver o que o Kakashi-sensei quer, Sasuke-kun. Conversamos depois.

Sakura andou até a porta, levemente trêmula e com a expressão envergonhada. Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso, no entanto, e a médica o olhou intrigada. Havia um acerto de contas a ser feito. O shinobi comprimiu os olhos, intimidando-a com eles e com seu tamanho, que formava uma sombra sobre a garota. Ela entendeu que ele estava puto num nível imensurável. _Ah, orgulho ferido, claro. Nem fiz algo grave e já me desculpei, ora._

— Eu não sei _como _— o Uchiha destilou seu veneno, baixando o tom—, mas você vai pagar por essa merda, Sakura.

— Mas eu...

Mas nada. Sasuke passou por ela e abriu a porta irritado. Q_ue diabo te mordeu? _Oh, ela não poderia imaginar que ele estava irritado por se sentir, em muitos aspectos, _humilhado _de forma tão patética. Revistas, pornô, invasão de espaço pessoal, interrupções, desespero e as pessoas menos confiáveis de Konoha pegando-o em flagrante. Era pedir muito um pouco de discrição no que toca sua vida? Estar se envolvendo tão intimamente com Sakura, por si só, já seria como uma sirene que alardeava a cada maldito existente que ele tinha capacidade e disposição para fazer bebês.

Sasuke preferia ser considerado morto: _maravilhosamente_ morto e enterrado.

— Então — Kakashi começou, quando os dois alunos chegaram na sala. Sasuke com uma carranca frustrada. Sakura pálida e inquieta —, se você quer um bebê, Sakura, é um direito seu e não vou interferir, mas, por favor, seja mais sensata. Sasuke ainda é uma criança, moralmente falando, você entende?

_ O quê? Criança?_

O Taka olhou assustado do sensei para o Uchiha, que tinha uma veia saltando na testa e os punhos cerrados, pronto para avançar sobre o homem. No entanto, mais do que a possibilidade de dois ninjas com técnicas destruidoras se pegaram na porrada – não era Sasuke que dizia para eles não destruírem a casa? – o que mais os preocupava eram as possibilidades de interpretações que cabiam na frase de Kakashi.

Karin empertigou-se. Não bastasse seu Sasuke estar se atracando com aquela vaca rosa – ela sinceramente não conseguia supor o que ele via nela quando tinha uma bela ruiva disposta ao seu lado –, parecia que aquela Haruno impôs ao inocente vingador a tarefa de fazer um bebê. Um fodido bebê. Certamente, ela estava aproveitando-se da fraqueza do Uchiha no que toca a reconstrução do clã e Sasuke, carne fraca, a sina masculina, acabou cedendo.

Já Juugo estava bastante confuso. O que diabo estava acontecendo nessa casa? Virar um nômade florestal parecia muito mais maravilhoso do que conviver com tanta gente louca.

Suigetsu, contudo, parecia triste e decepcionado. Havia ouvido boatos sobre uma garota que perguntava a alguns shinobis se estes poderiam engravidá-la, mas o nome nunca fora revelado e, ele, achou que tratava-se de uma lenda urbana local. Entretanto, foi pego de surpresa quando a própria lenda estava de pé na sala e, pior, havia escolhido seu chefe mal-humorado para procriar. E se saísse um mini-Sasuke dali? O Hozuki mal suportava o original! Ele mal sabia numerar o que era mais surpreendente: Sasuke ter sido convencido ou Sakura nunca ter cogitado um cara maravilhoso como o espadachim como candidato.

— Por que não me procurou? Sempre estive disposto, minha boneca!

— Você possivelmente ejacula água, peixe, não sonha.

— Esse não é o ponto, crianças. Sasuke, você crê que está preparado? A Sakura ao menos te contou o motivo? Nem a melhor amiga dela ou eu sabemos. Estou preocupado que ela esteja sendo precipitada e, você, irresponsável.

— Kakashi-sensei... — Sakura sussurrou. Ele nunca fora de demonstrar como se sentia em relação a ela, às vezes, a médica pensava ser a excluída do Time Sete. No entanto, o copy-nin agora demonstrava pela segunda vez o quão preciosa era sua aluna. Se ele não ligasse, como poderia saber, ainda naquela época, que Sakura chorava sozinha sempre que lembrava-se de Sasuke?

O Uchiha, de sua parte, deu de ombros. Internamente, nunca houve um momento em que ele sentia-se pronto para ingressar na paternidade e isto não era novidade alguma. Porém, a situação com Sakura era tão inusitada quanto fácil de se lidar. Ele não teria que fazer muito, então por que preocupar-se? Kakashi bajulava muito a Sakura e vivia ralhando-o por causa dela como se repreendesse um menino. Pro inferno!

— Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun e eu temos um acordo. Vai ficar tudo bem. Sei o que faço, sei mesmo. Acha que não pensei muito sobre isso? Você me conhece. Eu só não quero mexer nisso. Machuca.

O sensei suspirou alto, cansado. Apenas olhou para Sasuke, que tinha sua expressão ligeiramente alterada de sua usual impessoalidade, seus olhos negros ficaram agitados enquanto fitava Sakura. _O que há, garoto?_

— Não pense que apelar para isso vai te fazer escapar, Sakura, ainda vamos conversar. E, Sasuke, isso tomou muito tempo e esqueci meu real objetivo aqui: se apresse, tem quer ir à sessão de inteligência. Precisam do sharingan.

— Aa — o vingador não discutiu. Por ora, sair era melhor.

Ainda assim, Kakashi viu como Sasuke olhou de soslaio para Sakura antes de deixar a casa. Aprendera a ler os traços no Uchiha desde que este era um menino, era um exercício interessante procurar mudanças mínimas nas feições dele. Ah, sim. Aquelas sobrancelhas juntas e boca retorcida não enganavam ninguém. Só poderiam significar que aquele garoto frio estava irremediavelmente preocupado com sua colega de time.

**Tsuzuku**...

* * *

**Glossário:**

Copy-nin: Ninja que copia.

* * *

Oi. Agora a coisa fica menos comédia e mais séria. Leia essa nota aqui: Para quem não entende o "- 3 semanas de vida" [eu expliquei na primeira nota, seus desatentos], essas semanas não significam que a Sakura vai morrer, não, gente. Isso é a contagem regressiva pro dia em que eles vão fazer o bebê, tecnicamente. Porque o tempo de vida de um feto é contado em semanas e tals. Achei bonitinho. Nós vemos no próximo, pururucada fabulosa. - Ichinose.

* * *

**Reviews gostosos e comíveis:**

**Efffy:** E aí, gata, vem sempre aqui? Você citou duas cenas impagáveis. E duas cenas em que a cara do Sasuke com certeza foi a coisa mais best epic fucking wonderful fotografável do mundo. Se eu fosse a Sakura saía correndo ligeira, no entanto. xD Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Agora, aceita um drinque?

**Miss Asuna:** Olá, Asuna, como vão as coisas com o Kirito? Viu como ele está com um peitoral apresentável na segunda temporada? Gostosinho [essas informações me foram cedidas por uma amiga infiltrada]. Mas pode crer que eu não vou parar, não. Tenho medo do que vocês possam fazer comigo. Muito obrigada pelo comentário.

**Tia Cellinha**: Ô, de casa. Adoro o verbo "urrou" é tão... mágico. Muitas sensações me invadem neste momento. Saber que você está rindo com essa bodega é uma honra, porque conheço de longas datas seu gosto seletivo com fanfics. Pois é, eu nem pretendia fazer comédia com essa fanfic, só uma piada leve de vez em quando... mas eu acabo me extraviando toda e dá nisso aí. husahsua, Sasuke não leva desaforo mesmo não, moram tudo de favor mesmo e é bom piarem baixo perto dele. Suigetsu que se cuide, neguinho não vai ficar secando a mulher alheia e vai ficar por isso mesmo, não. Porn Ninja. 3 Se existe livro porno e revista porno, então deve ter filme, sim. Entretenimento, gente, o povo nao pode ficar só nas missões, essa vida pacata. Cê sabe que que é, né? Acho que eu falei num post: pura desculpa de ficwriter para fazer eles ficarem juntos. Sakura com essa ideia de gravidez é o mesmo esquema: des-cul-pa. Não nego, não. Tudo bem, não é uma desculpa leviana e ela tem um motivo, mas na real mesmo, ela não tomaria essa atitude, mesmo tendo lá suas razões capirotadas. Már vamo engolir, né. Ou cospe. Pode escolher. shauhsuasa, UN é tão legal, tem que usar tudo que ele tem a oferecer. Tipo menáge com bunshin, por que nunca vemos menáge com bunshin? Pensa que incrível. Vi que cê recomendou pra'zámiga, várias pururuquinhas apareceram aqui. Muito obrigada, divulgação bem efetiva. u.u Demoro, não, gata. Só 15 dias pra deixar sdds. Obrigada!

**Koorime Hyuuga**: Esse é dois em um. [Capítulo 3]: Primeiro, em responta à sua resposta na minha resposta: Gelatina sem sabor é essencial para fazer algumas das sobremesas mais gostosas que você conhece. u.u Por que não crê em mim? Eu sou tipo o oráculo aqui. Nhá, Hinata estraga as cenas. Como fazer algo legal com ela? Não dá, não dá. Respostas normais: Taka é safadinho, exceto pelo Juugo mesmo. Ô povinho pra maldar as coisas, gente. sauhsuahsa, pô, cê já é uma kunoichi na fanfic, nem é difícil fazer o Sasuke ter um encontro noturno contigo. :v hhahahah, ai, gente, imagina o Sasuke usando o sharingan pra copiar posição sexual? shauhsuahsa, Fugaku daria a louca no caixão, meu. Você esteve ao meu lado nos momentos mais estranhos dessa história, ó tomate, muito obrigada por toda a ajuda que me ofereces e por sempre ter muito boa vontade comigo. Coisas assim eu nem sei como pagar ou agradecer. E vai lá lavar os pratos pra sua mãe. ó.ò [Capítulo 4]: Eu vou me lembrar de mandar beijim, abraço e um scrap na próxima, I promess. Arrumei um apelido melhor: Tomatênho do Sasuke. Será mordida, comida, lambida e chupada por ele, além de manuseada por aquelas mãos, admirada por aqueles orbes cheios de negrume e tocada por sua pele de alabastro. Se não ficar satisfeita eu te dou um pau [não o do Sasuke, 18 cm, mole, mas uma voadora msm]. Estou dizendo, nós precisamos entrar na indústria pornográfica e mudar esse enredo cheio de loiras peitudas. Colocar uns novim sem pelo 18 cm, mole, cosplay do Sasuke pra atuar que é mais lucro. Nossa, bem assim, cara. shaushau eu ri do 'rouba as proteínas que voce levou a semana pra produzir" shuahsau xD. Então, a crítica eu tentei arrumar. Foi a única corajosa que me falou disso. O povo acha que eu mordo, sou mansinha, gente, ligo pra isso não, me ajuda pra caralho, então, muito obrigada, tomatênho. Sasuke tem quase reflexo ninja nenhum nessa fanfic, ao menos, nao quando ele precisa. xD Preliminares é a parte mais interessante, diga-se de pasaji, então ponto pro Sasuke. Satisfação pra Sakura. :v Bem, agora sabemos quem é. Acho que você vai ter dificuldade pra ler isso aqui, boa sorte, tomata. E mais uma vez obrigada.

**Danielle Uchiha**: Fala, pururuca. Como foi seu dia? Aqui no meu condado está um calor infernal. Aham, tem razão, Sakura é muito safada [é a graça, né :v], ainda bem que você assume que é uma tarada, pervertida e ninfomaníaca que não se sente incomodada com essas coisas. u.u Nhan, quem está chegando foi revelado no capítulo de hoje. Resta saber: decepcionou? shuahsuasa xD Beijo!

**Teh Chan Oo**: Oie. Se chorou, mas foi de rir, então tá bom, uau, é um alívio. Espero que continue rindo sempre que ler çabodega aqui. Sasuke não tá uma coisinha digna de pena? Ele mesmo acaba se auto-fodendo. E quem chegou? Quem? Quem? A essas alturas, você já deve ter descoberto. u.u Gostou? Tô nos favoritos, cara, eu sou foda, lide com isso, raça humana! Obrigada, tia Teh.

**ChibiOnigiri**: Bolinho, você voltou para meus braços. Vamos fazer o sexo do reencontro. Sou um dango. Acho que formamos um bom couple. Ignorando minhas babaquices, acho que isso é herança de Naruto, que nunca desiste de seus sonhos e aquela baboseira, e da Tsunade, que é uma mulher determinada e sincera. Sasuke que se cuide! Essas semanas tão mais lentas que a inteligencia da Kaguya, cara. Mas vai passar. Até mais, obrigada. Tô te esperando aqui na cama com as pétalas de rosa já.

**Uma FicWriter**: Yahoooo, oi, perfeição. Como assim vai ser uma rapidinha? Então levanta saia rápido ai, camisinha, camisinha, aimeudeus, to baixando o zíper já... bora, bora. E inspiração pra fanfic que voce tá escrevendo. Envie um pouco pra mim se puder. u.u Bárbaro! Adoro esse adjetivo. Olha que palavra forte: BÁRBARO. Amei. Ah, quem está por vir? Com certeza um idiota que não tem nada melhor pra fazer da vida. Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar.

**kuma kuma-chan: **Bem-vinda, Kuma! Sinta-se a vontade, pode se servir dos nossos doces, mordaças e biscoitos [bolacha, traduzindo pro dialeto paulista]. Bom saber que está gostando da fanfic, sinal de que eu posso continuar com minhas babaquices. Obrigada pelo comentário! Apareça sempre. :B

**Anaru Granger**: Granger é por causa da Hermione? E aí, já recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts? Sinceramente, você deveria enviar seus comentários no estilo clássico: corujas. Isso aqui é método de trouxa. Aaah, mas todo mundo quer que rola séquico selvaji e brutal entre esses dois. Até eu, até eu. Sasuke assexuado só em piada mesmo, aquele ali é mais macho que todos juntos [mt tempo acumulando, né]. Beijo, tia, obrigada por comentar.

**BrunaS-chan**: Hey, Bru. O nosso objetivo é satisfazer, gata. s2 E não leia isso na aula, não, tá louca? Imagine se o professor toma o celular da sua mão e decide ler pra turma inteira. O que tem de abobrinha nessa fanfic não é brincadeira. :v Ou, senão, continue com o esquema: sentar no fundo camuflada. Sakura ainda vai provar do próprio veneno. Desde quando é justo colocar Sasuke e disfunção na mesma frase? Olha só, nem combina. O homem é uma Sex bomb, sex bomb (8). shuahsua, no mangá real, acho que ele não iria ceder, não. Então foi por isso que eu deixei eles terem tido uma "história" antes dessa decisão da Sakura. Claro que nem por isso eu poderia fazer o Sasuke agir como uma gazela purpurinada apaixonada. Jamais. Se fugir da personalidade dele, você pode me avisar que eu dou meu jeito [só tem uma pessoa nesse site que me avisa, essa tem mansão no céu (e no inferno, para as férias)]. u.u. Enfim, minha cara e pobre universitária, eu espero continuar te alegrando mais. E que a leitura não atrapalhe seus estudos. Se atrapalhar... posso fazer nada, né, culpa sua [mentira, pode xingar eu]. :v NÃO PARO! Beijo, obrigada pelo comentário.

**Heckyeah-sasusaku-sorato**: Hello, darkness my old friend. Não, pera! Não é assim. Retornando: "Deseja instalar cumprimentos de Mra Ichinose no seu computador? [Sim] [Não] [Responder mais tarde]". "Cumprimentos. exe instalados com sucesso! Abrir arquivo?". Estou fazendo isso aqui, porque eu e a minha amiga ficamos rindo e conversando sobre por HORAS, só usando essa linguagem, menina, como foi divertido, como rimos dese negócio. xD Voltando: Opa, a cada três linhas é o meu record. :v É, Sakura pisa mesmo de salto alto no orgulho do Sasuke, faz dancinha, cospe, pula em cima, faz de gato e sapato. Muita coragem ou simplesmente falta de noção? Alegar disfunção erétil comprova qual das opções é a mais provável. u.u Sasuke é uma caixinha de surpresas: ora monossilábico, ora irritado, ora pervertido. Gosto de todos. :B Tivemos as reações diversas do Taka nesse lindo capítulo. Juugo, com certeza, sempre será o mais inocente e puro. Sério, só ele é um cara que dá pra confiar nessa história. Relativo ao comentário do comentário: shaushaushausa, ah, que família linda e sincronizada. Sasuke COM CERTEZA diria algo assim. E a Sakura jamais deixaria barato. O orgulho dele virou um bolo e ela comeu com angu. xD Acho que eles farão de tudo para esconder da crianças os detalhes sórdidos de sua pré-fabricação. Ao menos, eu espero que consigam, tem muita gente sabendo. xD Muuuiito obrigada por comentar, sua delícia. Nos vemos no próximo.

**Biahcerejeira**: Oieee, Biah. Como vai? Usaram o desfibrilador em você? Que bom, que bom, se leitor meu morrer aqui eu caço no inferno com ancinhos e trago a alma de volta, tálgd? Mas ria à vontade. Sempre, porque faz bem. u.u Perversão inocente: tá aí, é bem essa a palavra. Porque eles fazem essas taradices aí, mas sabem direito que estão fazendo. xD Obrigada por comentar, dlç, que não seja necessário usar desfibrilador dessa vez. Beijo.

**Fer-chan**: Fala, demonha! Controle infernal mesmo, bem na hora do bomshakalaka que aquele negócio vem atrapalhar. Queima mesmo, joga no rio, tritura, derrete, slá, dá um fim nesse controle do capeta. Noup, meu Sasuke não brocha, só não fica bem disposto. u.u Estou aguardando a fanfic, então. Acelera.

**Andressa Martins**: Que isso, kage bunshin, oi, novamente. A casa é sua, cê sabe. Eu não sei se você está mesmo comentando em dois lugares ou eu estou presa num lop temporal muito loko. Se é um caso ou outro, eu vou responder a ambas as Andressas. Pode crer que isso é tão divertido para mim quanto é pra você, estimula pra caralho, dá pra sentir o carinho daqui e isso é bem valioso. *ç* Seus aguardos pelos capítulos agora vão durar 15 dias, espero que n não fique chateada, mas acho melhor do que atrasar, sabe? É isso, beijo procê, bunshin. Nos vemos. Muito obrigada.


End file.
